High School Failure
by The Girl With The Sun
Summary: Everybody had best friends they loved and cared for and gone through everything with. But have you had a BFF that had a girlfriend and then called you a pathetic looser? Mikan Sakura did,and boy did Natsume Hyuuga made the biggest failure of his life. MxN
1. Prologue

**HIGH SCHOOL FAILURE**

**SUMMARY: They were the best of friends. He was the play boy. And she was the hot nerd. She was the best in school. He was the second best. He was her first love. She was just a friend. He fell for a girl. She was shoved out of the picture. She was broken hearted. He did not care. She tried to retain their friendship. He ignored her. She still loved him. He humiliated her. She hated him. He longed for her. She left for another country. He got his heart broken into pieces. Years later, she is Hong Kong's most eligible maiden, a multi billionaire, business tycoon. He was Japan's play boy, a multi-billionaire, business tycoon. She turned to stone. He was yearning for her. Then fate sent them into the whirlwind of love and they are faced with the only failure they ever had. Their High School Failure. Can love long burned out be lit by the fire of his passion? Can this chance lead him to correct his mistakes? Could she ever face her High School Failure? He is Natsume Hyuuga. She is Mikan Sakura. His girlfriend, Luna Koizumi. Their chance, Hotaru Imai and Ruka Nogi. Could love survive an old High School Failure?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or Characters**

**Kyria: Hey guys!!! I hope like this story. Based on fate and love. Read and Review please!**

**Prologue: Memories are never forgotten**

**Hong Kong- Sakura Corporations, June 16,2008**

Mikan Sakura was busy organizing files for her Conference with the members of the board. She was a very attractive woman. And yet her brain was like a scalpel that could cut through anything in less than a minute. That was why she was the most sought after girl in Hong Kong. That was why she was the richest business woman in Hong Kong.

She tucked her long, wavy, brunette hair that used to be held in two childish pig tails when she was younger behind her ears. Her eyes, the color of chocolate, both rich and bitter, held the tales of her past, of Japan, of her heart break.

Mikan Sakura had only one failure in life. Her High School Failure. Come to think of it, Mikan Sakura was not like this when she was just an innocent girl of sixteen back in her home town, Tokyo, Japan. She was a happy, care free and childish girl, with a touch of stupidity and denseness which worked with her scalpel brain for academic studies.

She was also an athlete. Her good brains and athletic body made her _the it _girl. Every boy in her former school sought her, courted her, and would even die for her. Of course Mikan was oblivious to that, because she had her eyes for her one and only best friend, her neighbor since kindergarten, and if she was the it girl, that best friend was the it boy.

But now she knew she had been stupid about that. She had let herself be a rag, a toy, and she could never ever forgive her puppeteer, the person responsible for her self exile. She was happy, with her mother and step father, Yuka Andou and Narumi Andou, and her nii-chan, half brother, Tsubasa Andou and his girlfriend and big sister to Mikan, Misaki Harada, and now Misaki Andou

She had Hotaru Imai soon to be Hotaru Nogi and Ruka Nogi, the people who caught her when she fell, who supported her when she completely fell face first on the ground. There was also Anna Umemomiya, Nonoko Osagarawa, and Iinchou Yuu and believe it or not fan-club president Shouda Sumire, who dumped their god for her. But she could not face all that embarrassment left back at home; she could never show her face like that again.

So she fled to Hong Kong, she went to Hong Kong to build herself a name again, so that when she returns to her hometown, to Tokyo, she could raise her head high over those who made her life a living hell. She could regain her pride and have her peace at last, so that she could live with her family again. She was only sixteen when she fled to Hong Kong, she was twenty when she graduated, and now at twenty-two, she is ten times richer than Bill Gates. And going home? She was excited to do it.

She held a news paper in her hands, the headline: **Hong Kong's Goddess: Mikan Sakura, returning to hometown: Tokyo, Japan**

Oh yes, she thought, I am going home. And she will be able to make a life again, and of course with her power, she will be able to avoid her puppeteer as much as possible. And she will make him feel what she felt. Gone was her happy smile, in place of it was a snarl, a frown or a smirk, but never a smile, never a laugh. Gone was the happy girl, in place of her was an Ice Queen colder than Hotaru Imai, gone was the care free girl, in place of her was a speculative and hard headed woman. Gone was the childish girl, in place of her was a woman, of refined sheen and polish. And most especially, gone was the dense little girl, now there was only a smart woman.

All of this was the fault of her puppeteer, who hurt her, broke her then shoved her away. Natsume Hyuuga. She fisted her hands on the newspaper at the mere thought of him. "Natsume Hyuuga, you will pay." Her chocolate eyes, which used to be alive and shining, now reflected anger, but if it wasn't anger, it was blank, cold and dull.

**Tokyo, Japan-Hyuuga Corporations**.

Natsume Hyuuga stared at an old and faded photograph. Somehow, after every hard work he put in for his father's company, a look at that picture lifted his spirits. His crimson eyes, which were often burning turned to a peacefulness only the photo can give. His mouth was not curved in a smirk or snarl. His handsome face wasn't impassive or annoyed, it was peaceful. He loosened his tie. He just closed a deal over a telephone company, just another chunk of his oh, so large portfolio. He was after all ranked number one in the world's greatest business men.

And wasn't it a coincidence that the girl he was looking at and the number two and only female in the list were the same. Yep, the brunette girl, with her happy smile, bright eyes and sharp brain. This girl was his best friend. _Was._ And that, he thought sadly, was his own fault. Natsume Hyuuga was never wrong, except for one bleary, High School Failure.

At sixteen Hyuuga Natsume was a killer. He was hot, smart and rich. What more could you ask for? So, like his goddess best friend he too, was the it person back then. But he was the opposite of his brunette. He was cold, mean and relentless. Yet he still had the softest of spots for this dense girl, who was his equal in both money and brain.

Isn't that why she became his best friend? Because they had a click? Now because of his own stupidity, he hurt the only friend he had. And had turned her away, had made her hate him. And as much as he hates to admit it, when this girl left, it was as if half of his body died. He missed the girl. Goddammit, he loved her. And he had not realized that until she left him, heart torn and bloody.

And the words she said to him, shit, if it didn't punch a hole to his gut. It all but left him empty for days. He was happy when she was there. He had an amazing father and mother, Natsuki and Nina Hyuuga. He had a big sister, Kyria and a little one Itsumi Aoi or simply Aoi. He had a good friend in Hijiri Youichi, Aoi's play date and then, the brunette who was his first friend.

Then to tidy things up, the captain of the cheering squad fell for him. And he for her. Man was she adorable. Koizumi Luna, the girl who destroyed his friendship with a girl he realized important only after she waltzed out of his life. No that was harsh. Luna did not do anything, he did. He hurt the girl he loved. Because he gave in to pride. Because he was stupid.

And now, she hated him. He tried to call her, reach out to her, even fly to Hong Kong! But all he got were doors on his face and finally a restraining warrant. That really killed him. Then he saw the bright eyes go dull, the happy smiles turn to fake, then the fake smiles vanish. Her pigtails to let it alone hair. And her happy face was now stoic.

His fault he knows. And he would go mad if he did not do anything just now. So he was willing to risk his pride, even his life just to reach out to her. He picked up a phone and dialed, prayed and waited. "Imai Technologies, Ms. Hotaru Imai soon to be Mrs. Hotaru Nogi's office this is Amanatsu, Invention Number 0021498, how may I help you?"

"Ah, this is Natsume Hyuuga, I want to speak to Ms. Imai." Natsume replied. "One moment, I will just check clearance with Ms. Imai." Natsume heard a faint voice sing in the back ground, it was her voice, and hearing that made memories gush back. Amanatsu means Natsumikan. She gave that robot to him as a present on February 14,1998, their first high school valentine. And he gave it back to her, he remembered, he gave back everything.

He sighed, and was about to drop the receiver when a brisk voice spoke through the line. "What the hell do you want Hyuuga?" Imai Hotaru, is still the same. "Imai, I wanted to ask you a favor." Natsume began. Then there was silence. He heard a faint, Amanatsu cancel my meetings, a jerkhead finally hit his head on a wall and got some brains back, he had to smile at that. One of his snickers.

"Listen to me Hyuuga, I canceled on a lot of money here, I figure my fiancé will have to deal for me a while. So what is this favor, and this will cost you Hyuuga. Because I don't give a rat's skinny ass about your woes." He could almost see Hotaru and the burning anger for him, yet here she was, making time for a jerkhead. "I want to be the best man on your wedding." Natsume shivered as the Ice Queen gave chills from the phone line. "Why?" Was the simple low toned warning Hotaru gave off.

"Okay I know I screwed up Imai. I knew I was, still, stupid. But I want to make it back to her Imai, I miss her…. I, to hell, I love her Imai. And I want her back, and she would use every power she has just to keep me away. I need you here Imai, I'll pay you whatever." Natsume did not care he was begging Hotaru Imai; he did not care if he was being burned to hell. He did not give a damn.

"Come to rehearsals three days from now Hyuuga, she will come home three days from now. Just tell this to Ruka. And Hyuuga, don't hurt her again, or I will squeeze your balls blue, fry it for breakfast and feed it to my dog. Hear me?" Natsume smirked. When push comes to shove, always come to Hotaru Imai soon to be Hotaru Nogi. "I swear Imai." Then he heard a dial tone, and he called Ruka.

Later, he was still holding the photograph of him and a cheerful brunette. They were under a Sakura Tree, with the engraving of BFF:NH and MS. She had her arms on his waist while he slung an arm over her shoulders. For the rarest time he smiled.

Mikan Sakura. The girl who could fill him again. "I swear I will never let go again."

**0--------------------o-------------------0-------------------o--------------------0-------------------o**

**Kyria: So how was it? Please Review guys.**

**Next Chapter:**

**Mikan was now on her way home and she can't help but remember how it all began six years ago. **

**Flash Back:**

**June 16, 2002-Gakuen Alice, where it had all began.**


	2. Chapter 1

**HIGH SCHOOL FAILURE**

**SUMMARY: They were the best of friends. He was the play boy. And she was the hot nerd. She was the best in school. He was the second best. He was her first love. She was just a friend. He fell for a girl. She was shoved out of the picture. She was broken hearted. He did not care. She tried to retain their friendship. He ignored her. She still loved him. He humiliated her. She hated him. He longed for her. She left for another country. He got his heart broken into pieces. Years later, she is Hong Kong's most eligible maiden, a multi billionaire, business tycoon. He was Japan's play boy, a multi-billionaire, business tycoon. She turned to stone. He was yearning for her. Then fate sent them into the whirlwind of love and they are faced with the only failure they ever had. Their High School Failure. Can love long burned out be lit by the fire of his passion? Can this chance lead him to correct his mistakes? Could she ever face her High School Failure? He is Natsume Hyuuga. She is Mikan Sakura. His girlfriend, Luna Koizumi. Their chance, Hotaru Imai and Ruka Nogi. Could love survive an old High School Failure?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or Characters**

**Kyria: Hey guys!!! I hope like this story. Based on fate and love. Read and Review please!**

**Chapter One: Six Years Ago**

Mikan Sakura was now boarding her private jet Crimson Tangerine on her private airport. "Sakura-sama, would you like a drink?" One flight steward asked. Mikan just gave a stoic glare. "No thank you. I would appreciate that I am left alone for a while. I had a very hard week." Her tone was colder than ice. She finds it unnatural for her to smile anymore. "Yes, Sakura-sama." The steward all but flew out of the cabin.

Mikan sighed. Even her flight steward was scared of her. She used to be very friendly. But now she simply isn't. Girls grow up after all. Mikan thought. It had all began that final school year, at Gakuen Alice. Back when her world was shattered by the person she loved most. Natsume Hyuuga, and now, she thought, it was time Hyuuga Natsume paid a debt.

She was going home.Mikan was now on her way home and she can't help but remember how it all began six years ago.

Flash Back:

June 16, 2002-Gakuen Alice, where it had all began.

It was a sunny day. The song of the birds were filling the air, the sweet rustle of the rivers across Tokyo, and the sound of a panting brunette head, her beautiful chocolate eyes filled with sparkle was behind Superman's glasses, her long legs showed off in the short skirt uniform and her sleek hair in pigtails, rushing along the corridors of the prestigious Gakuen Alice, a school for the sons and daughters of the elite people of Tokyo. The most elite? The Sakuras and the Hyuugas.

Yuka Sakura-Andou was the widow of Mitsuki Sakura, who died just before their daughter was born, and the mother of Mikan Sakura. Now her husband is the President of Andou Inc. Narumi Andou. And the best thing about their marriage is that Mikan adores Narumi and her step brother, Tsubasa Andou. Tsubasa and Mikan were almost inseparable.

But then, Yuka and Nina Hyuuga met up one day and discovered they would be neighbors. Nina was Yuka's best friend. Nina was the wife of Natsuki Hyuuga, and mother of Kyria Hyuuga, Aoi Hyuuga and the prodigal son who was very much like his father, Natsume Hyuuga.

There was also Chiki Harada and her daughter Misaki Harada. Chiki was a single mom who is a top model. Nina, Yuka and Chiki were best friends at their time at Gakuen Alice. Nina and Yuka met their husbands here.

So when Misaki Harada came along, Tsubasa gave more interest in her. Making Natsume and Mikan draw closer. Of course, they bickered a lot especially since Natsume saw Mikan's polka-dotted panties. But they became the best of friends. Natsume became very protective of Mikan. They were both very smart. Of course Mikan was good at school because she was industrious, not to mention she had a memory as sharp as well the sharpest thing out there, while Natsume relies on his photographic memory.

They had been the best of friends since then, but everything changed since that faithful day at Gakuen Alice.

Back to panting, running girl-

"Just one more turn!" Mikan was running ultra fast now then, as expected she bumped into her raven haired and crimson eyed bestfriend. As usual she fell on top of Natsume. She was expecting pain but what she saw was a pair of crimson eyes, raven hair and a smirking mouth. And her first thought: Who would not love this pervert?

But she was snapped out of her thoughts when Natsume commented: "Enjoying the view, polka?" Natsume smirked. "Of course not, when there is no view to enjoy!" Natsume smirked. "Getting better polka." Mikan just laughed while Natsume gave a smirk. They both stood up and ran to the room.

"We made it! Ohayou-minna san!" Mikan smiled as she pulled Natsume Hyuuga by his hand. Many boys were drooling over Mikan and that had Natsume's temper boil. "What are you looking at?" He barked at one random admirer. All the boys shivered in fear. Meanwhile Mikan was trotting along to her other friend, Hotaru.

"Hey, Hotaru! What are you doing?" Mikan sat down beside Hotaru. It had been a year since she stopped trying to hug Hotaru after she had a minor concussion. "Newly improved Baka Cannon X, for stupid idiots like Mikan Sakura. Also for fan girls who try to paw at Ruka Nogi." That statement caused fan girls to shiver in fear.

Mikan just laughed. "Hey, move polka, I also have to sit you know." Natsume dragged Mikan to the empty desks behind, where they usually sit. "Hey Natsume? Where is Ruka-pyon?" Mikan asked while fingering her hair. "There with Hotaru." Mikan stared longingly at Ruka and Hotaru who were busy in a lip lock and the Baka Cannon X was busily shooting at whoever tried to interrupt.

Mikan thought what it would be like if she and her best friend had a relationship like that. Ever since she and Natsume met, she had this brewing crush and of course it developed into something, well, something deeper. But the actual problem is that Natsume thinks of her only as a friend. And nothing more.

Natsume meanwhile was staring at Luna Koizumi. Ever since he saw her the first time when he accompanied his clumsy best friend to apply for the cheering team, he had been bewitched by her. Luna was really beautiful, and she was everything he liked. She was sweet and nice and caring. She even helped Mikan up when she broke her ankle. He was planning to court her. He was wondering why Luna did not have any fan clubs.

Just then Natsume's dreams just came through the door. Her blonde hair was swaying with the wind and her blue eyes were staring at Natsume. She smiled slowly. Luna was a really kind girl, but she often envied Mikan, the smart hottie. So she tried to get many boys attention, and just her luck it was Hyuuga Natsume who found her interesting.

Mikan was trying to call Natsume then she realized it was a futile attempt seeing as Luna Koizumi just came into the room. She just gave a sigh and pulled out a book from her bag. It was Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. She could hear Natsume and Luna talking.

"Hey Hyuuga-kun!" Luna beamed brightly. "Luna-chan." Natsume acknowledged Luna. Mikan was shocked to hear that Natsume called someone other than Ruka by her name. She was so hurt inside. Then all she heard was Luna asking: "Could I sit beside you Natsume? No one knows me here!" Luna smiled at Natsume. He was so dazzled by Luna that he felt he could not say no. "Sure, just a sec. Hey polka…" But Natsume was stopped midway when Mikan was already carrying her bag and moving away from him. Natsume just shrugged and let Luna sit down.

Mikan had no more place to sit at, everywhere was occupied. Then she sighed. She never knew the day would come when she had to do this. She tossed of her glasses and the clunk had many people staring. Most of the boys had a coma by the look of her whole face lacking the glasses.

Mikan smiled sheepishly. "Can I sit with anyone?" Most of the boys raised their hands, but Mikan was too scared to go. Hotaru dragged her off to her desk and ordered Ruka to go sit with Yuu. Hotaru glanced at Natsume and bit back an oath. "He asked you to move?" Hotaru looked sternly at Natsume. "No, I preserved my dignity and moved. Look, I am his best friend I should support him. Let it slide Hotaru." Mikan gave Hotaru a faint smile. "Idiot." And with that Hotaru returned to her intervention. Mikan was discreetly looking at Natsume. He was so engrossed with Luna. He had a serene look plastered on his face. Mikan smiled at that, at least, she thought, at least Natsume was happy. Jinno-sensei came in the room and the hell lesson had finally begun.

It was now lunch time and Mikan was waiting for Natsume under the tree were they met when they were still kids. They agreed to have lunch here always. But it was so unusual that Natsume was late for lunch today, because he usually skipped the period before lunch. Mikan was beginning to worry when a fan girl passed by the tree. "Have you seen Natsume-kun and Luna? They look so good together. But I really like Mikan-chan, she is always so sweet to us, poor Mikan." The other girl nodded in response.

So Natsume was out having lunch with Luna. There was no harm if she wanted to join them, right? So she went to the cafeteria and approached Natsume and Luna, who seem to be engaged in lively conversation. "Hey Natsume!" Mikan beamed a smile as Natsume looked up and Luna stare at her. "Polka." Natsume muttered under his breath. "Mind if I join?" Mikan asked. She was about to sit down when Natsume spoke up.

"As a matter of fact…" Natsume looked at Luna. "We would kinda appreciate it if you wouldn't join us for today, Sakura-san. We were just getting to know each other, right Natsume?" Luna looked at Natsume who gave a nod of is head. Mikan was confused never did Natsume put anyone else before her. It was like she was shoved out of a picture. "Oh! Okay then, I would just go somewhere else." After Mikan had stepped out of the cafeteria, Natsume turned back to Luna. "Sorry about her. Sometimes she just clings like glue. I don't even know how she found me here." Luna smiled even brighter, if its possible. "It's okay Natsume. We shouldn't worry about nuisances."

Meanwhile, Hotaru, Ruka, Anna, Nonoko, Koko and Yuu were watching the whole incident. "Natsume has gone way overboard! I always thought he was not right for our Mikan-chan but now e had really done it!" Nonoko was fuming. She was really angry that Natsume did that to the beautiful brunette. "Hyuuga will have to learn, but not from us. We shouldn't do anything." Hotaru was unconsciously crushing the invention she has at hand.

"But Hotaru! Mikan is to naïve to think of a lesson for that egotistic jerk." Anna was flushed red in the face. "Trust Mikan, Anna." Koko gave a smile to Hotaru and walked away. "He read your mind didn't he?" Yuu asked. Hotaru only shrugged. "I trust you babe." Ruka leaned in closer and kissed Hotaru. Yuu, Anna and Nonoko already went away to save Ruka. "Babe?" Hotaru murmured. "Hmmm?" Ruka replied. "You kissed me in front of our friends." Ruka sweat dropped as he saw the gleam in Hotaru's eyes. He ran for dear life.

Meanwhile Mikan was sitting on a rooftop ledge about thirty feet. It was the highest building on Gakuen Alice and her father, Narumi Andou, bought it especially for her. For the reason she likes to sit up there and think. She also had a robin family up there to keep her company. Mikan sighed. There was never a time that Natsume left her for something else. Mikan closed her eyes, maybe she was too used to have Natsume, that's all. She just did not want to loose her most beloved friend.

Suddenly she heard the chirping of a baby robin and smiled. "Hey there little guy! You must be lonely like me. Did your mommy leave you? My best friend left me too, for another girl." Mikan smiled as the robin gave a chirp. "He's name is Natsume. Natsume Hyuuga. He is-was- my best friend ever since I was three. He was always there for me you know? I was just so used to have him there at my side that I fell empty when he is not."

The robin gave another chirp, this time a bit tiredly. "You must be tired little guy, I will just go back for you tomorrow. The bell is about to ring." Mikan climbed down the building and proceeded to her classroom where she did not know, a surprise was waiting.

**0--------------------o-------------------0-------------------o--------------------0-------------------o**

Present day: Mikan Sakura had to smile at that. If there were happy memories about the last bleary year in her life at Tokyo, it was with the little robin. She could not help to wonder about what happened to the robin. Suddenly she heard giggling from under her seat.

Immediately Mikan was horrified to see a young boy, about four, who had sticky hands and dismantled clothes. "What are you doing there? Do you know that you are riding on my plane?" Mikan eyed the boy, but hey, she could not help it if her fondness for little children never left her system.

"I'm hiding from my auntie! She's very mean to me you know. And this is yours? Maybe you could make auntie go away!" The young boy's lips quivered and his eyes filled. Mikan was so touched by the boy. "Aww… come here, I'm Mikan, Mikan Sakura. How about you? What's your name?" Mikan pulled the boy from under the chair and coddled him. Her suit was messy her hair a disarray.

"Kevin. Kevin Liu." Just then Mikan heard Kevin's auntie call for him. It turns out that the mean auntie was Mikan's flight steward. Her eyes almost dropped out of its sockets and rushed forward to take Kevin. "Oh, Kevin! Look at what you did to Sakura-sama! And I was very worried about you! I thought I lost you!"

The steward's eyes began to water as Kevin pulled away from her. "You said I was being naughty!" Kevin wailed as his aunt soothed him. "I'm sorry Kev. But always remember that auntie will always love you, sorry if I get angry at you sometimes but I don't hate you, okay?" Kevin smiled and hugged his aunt.

"Sorry auntie!" The steward smiled and looked apologetically at Mikan, who decided it was time to bring a little of her old self back. "I'm so sorry, Sakura-sama! If you want you can take the amount of the suit from my pay check…" The steward stopped midway as Mikan glared at her. "What's your name?" Mikan asked the steward. "Michelle, Michelle Liu." Mikan then smiled at the steward who was appalled that someone as angelic as this woman in front of her could be so mean.

"Its alright Michelle, but I want to ask if I could watch over Kevin for a while." Mikan looked pleadingly at Michelle and unknowingly put on her puppy dog pout. Michelle had to laugh but held herself fearing Mikan. "Sorry, Sakura-sama." But she was glad that Mikan was also laughing.

"God, I missed feeling like this. Its okay, you could rest a while and I'll watch Kevin." Mikan beamed. And Michelle had smiled at her. "Thank you, Sakura-sama." Michelle bowed and when she was a the doorway Mikan called out. "Oh and Michelle?" Michelle turned around. "Sakura-sama?" Mikan smiled at her. "Call me Mikan." Kevin was busy playing with her hair. "Thank you, Mikan."

Mikan had to smile she did miss feeling like this. Then Kevin was tugging at her hair. "Yes?" Kevin smiled and shook his head. "So Kevin, why are you living with your aunt?" Mikan asked and Kevin bowed down. "My mama and my papa left me at auntie's so that they could find work in America. But my obaa-san told me they are never coming back, because they had to go to heaven. I really don't get it, auntie told me their plane crashed, obaa-san cried a lot, and they said mama wont come back and papa too!"

Mikan felt sorry for Kevin. "I'm sorry." Kevin hugged Mikan tighter. "Once upon a time, somebody left someone I know too." Mikan looked at the blurred bright blue eyes of the blond boy. He almost looks like Ruka, she thought. "Really?" Kevin tugged on her hand. "Yup. Are you willing to listen to a wonderful story Kevin?" Mikan's chocolate eye connected with the boy's blue ones and he smiled, slow and languid. Before he nodded.

"It was a summer, not so long ago…."

**0--------------------o-------------------0-------------------o--------------------0-------------------o**

Mikan was now trudging along the hallways and into the classroom. She had acquired enough peace for the day. She did not even think of Natsume. She was practically floating into the hallways. Then she reached the classroom, and boy, she almost had a heart attack. "DAD! What are you doing here? And onii-chan?" Mikan was shaking from shock.

"Hey angel baby." Narumi plucked Mikan from the floor and twirled her to her brother, Tsubasa. "Hey there chibi. You are still so cute!" Tsubasa Andou has girls swooning over him, because of his azure eyes and hair and the alluring star mark on his cheek. Even Mikan was proud of Tsubasa.

"Daddy, nii-chan, I thought you were in Hong Kong!" Mikan said. "We were, but see, me and dad missed you so we flew back here! How's mom?" Tsubasa asked. "She's fine. But what are you doing here?" Mikan sweat dropped as her father and brother had a wicked gleam in the eye.

"Well you see angel, your brother will be keeping an eye on you. Okaa-san told me that my little girl is now having suitors and I only want one for my baby. And besides Misaki nee-chan will be with you. So take good care of each other. And baby?" Narumi gave a look at Tsubasa. "Dad?" "Make sure Misaki nee-chan does not get pregnant! Ja ne. Mikan, Tsubasa!" The two siblings groaned. "Dad." They both muttered between breaths.

"So chibi, I have to go to the next room, just shout." Tsubasa winked at her sister. "See ya onii-chan!" Mikan went to her respective seat to be bombarded with questions about her brother and questions about if she was free for a date. Usually, Natsume would protect her by now, but he was still busy with Luna.

Hotaru sighed and shot every boy and girl with the Baka Bazooka. Mikan smiled at Hotaru. "Thanks, Hotaru-chan." Hotaru just gave a shrug. "You owe me, but pay me tomorrow." Mikan beamed. Then Misaki-sensei entered the classroom.

"Ohayou, minna-san." Misaki greeted. "Konbawa Misaki-sensei." The students greeted. "We have a joint project for today, so please go to your respective partners." Mikan was about to approach Natsume when Luna raised her hand. "Sensei? I don't have a partner." Misaki looked around and his eyes landed on the new boy, Keitaro Yamaguchi, the heir to the Yamaguchi Corporations. He has brown hair and green eyes, and a handsome face.

"Luna, why don't you be a partner to Yamaguchi-kun, he has been working solo for a while now." Luna smiled. "Okay, sensei." As they were working on a project Mikan noticed something wrong with Natsume. "Are you okay, Natsume? Mikan asked and followed Natsume's stare.

Luna was happily working with Keitaro. Mikan sighed. Suddenly she approached Luna. "Hey, polka, what are you?" Natsume could only stare as his best friend approached Luna. "Koizumi-chan?" Luna turned and saw Mikan. Mikan was taller than her so she had to look up. "Sakura-chan! What brings you here?" Luna smiled.

"Can I exchange partners with you? Natsume is being mean to me again." Luna shifted to look at Natsume. "Of course Sakura-san. Sensei? Mikan asked me to exchange partners because Hyuuga-kun is mean to her." Misaki only gave a thumbs up.

Mikan saw that Natsume became happier working with Luna. She heaved a sigh. "Mikan-chan, daijobu?" Keitaro asked her. "I'm fine Keitaro-kun, I just… sigh." Keitaro smiled at her and she was shocked when she was hugged by him. "Let it all out Mikan-chan." Mikan tightened her hold on Keitaro. "I don't feel so good." Mikan fainted in Keitaro's arms.

"MIKAN!" Keitaro rushed out of the room after Misaki sensei. Hotaru and Ruka followed after. Anna, Nonoko, Koko, Yuu and Sumire collected Keitaro and Mikan's stuff before rushing after them. Natsume, who is across the room and was to knee deep while working with Luna, did not notice that his best friend just fainted and was in the arms of another man.

Sumire got so angry that before following the guys marched up to Natsume and gave him a hard slap. "What the hell, Permy?" Natsume seared Sumire with one hot look. "FYI, Mikan just fainted, Keitaro carried her to the clinic." Natsume stared at her blankly and shrugged. "So? Somebody took her to the clinic. Lets go, Luna." Natsume dragged Luna outside while she shot Sumire an evil glance.

"Well, Hyuuga, you don't deserve my friend." Sumire cried herself a few angry tears and rushed off to Mikan. The class just stared in shock. It was the first time Hyuuga Natsume ever let go of Mikan, that he did not plot ways to kill Keitaro for touching Mikan. He was changing, and it was for the worse. They all sighed and wished that Mikan would be all right.

Clinic:

Mikan was now lying down on the clinic bed while Hotaru's brother and medical intern at their school, Subaru Imai, CEO of Imai Meds, was checking Mikan. "She's fine now, just a little stressed. Have her relax and take it slow, have her eat and rest. She lacks those that are why her body collapsed. Tsubasa, take her home." With that Subaru walked away and gave an assuring look at his stoic sister.

But Hotaru's hands were gripped hard on Ruka's and her eyes were swimming with worry. "Get back to class, all of you. I'll take care of my sister now. Just visit us at the house if you want too. Oh Keitaro, thanks for looking out for my sister." Tsubasa who was pale thanked all of them and carried Mikan to his sports car.

Hotaru was burning with anger and hatred for Natsume Hyuuga, but she can't do anything about it because it will only humiliate Mikan more. So instead she shot everyone who annoyed her with her Baka Gun and leaned down on to Ruka for support. "I'm so worried Ruka, she is my friend, and I'm so worried for her." Ruka stroked his girlfriend's head. "I know honey, I know."

Anna and Nonoko meanwhile, were making cookies for Mikan while their boyfriends Koko and Yuu, comforted them whenever they would cry over worry for Mikan. Sumire was plotting ways to kill Luna for her good friend Mikan. The one who was kind to her, even if she was a load mean to Mikan. She sighed and threw darts at Luna's ugly face.

Meanwhile Natsume took Luna to a tree, their Sakura tree. "I always hang out here; maybe you can hang out with me." Luna smiled and scooted closer to him. "So Hyuuga-kun, how come you and Mikan are friends?"

"First call me Natsume." Luna gave a slutty smile to Natsume and she bobbled her head. "Okay, Natsume." Natsume smirked at her. "To answer, me and polka were neighbors. My mom, Nina is polka's mom's best friend. They really love each other so we became neighbors.

"My sister, Kyria had this click with Tsubasa and Misaki, so she always hangs with them, dragging me along because Ky's the only play mate I have back then. She introduced me to polka because Tsubasa had the same story. Then while I was resting under a tree…

_Flashback:_

_Mikan was now annoyed that her new playmate did not even give any attention to her. She huffed and looked away from him and saw an injured baby bird which fell from its nest. "Awww! Poor bird!" So Mikan trudged along, as fast as her three year old legs would allow, and crooned to the poor bird._

_She then climbed up a tree where she found a nest and placed the bird back. After waving her goodbye, she could not figure out how to get down the tree, so she sat still knowing her nii-chan will come. But after an hour of waiting, nobody came for her._

_She cried and cried. Until she heard a faint rustle in the grass. "Whose there?" Mikan was getting scared because her nanny told her there were wolves in the forest that will eat you alive. She closed her eyes waiting for the wolf but what she saw were very beautiful and very annoyed crimson eyes._

"_Oi, what are you doing?" Natsume crossed his arms. He was very worried to wake up and not find his playmate. And to think he was dead fond of the girl. "There was an injured baby bird, I returned it but I could not get down, I thought my nii-chan will come for me but he didn't!" She cried more._

_Natsume sighed. "Jump down, I'll catch you!" Natsume planted his feet and stretched his arms. "I'm scared!" Mikan's lip quivered. "I am too, but trust me, JUMP!" Mikan closed her eyes and jumped. Natsume trained his eyes on her. And the minute she hit him, he felt relief, in the simplest sense of a three year old, was through him._

_Mikan them got up from him and extended her hand. "Thanks Natsume!" Natsume took the hand and dusted himself then he looked at her. "Welcome, polka dots." Mikan comprehended for thirty seconds._

"_NATSUME!" Mikan huffed and turned on her heel, but unfortunately she tripped and scraped her knee. She held back tears due to a child's pride and muttered. "I could have fell, and died and all he does is not care. Nobody cares! Now I scraped my knee and he just laughs at me calling me names!"_

_Mikan swiped at the angry tears that escaped her control. She looked away only to feel warmth enclose her. "I'm sorry okay Mikan?" Natsume's crimson eyes looked soulful while looking at her chocolates eyes. "Its okay Natsume." Mikan sniffled and smiled at him._

"_And about no one caring? I will always be here for you. I will always care for you." Mikan looked at him and she knew, he did not lie._

_End of Flashback_

"That's so sweet Natsume-kun!" Luna smiled at him. "Nah, after all its just with her." Natsume smiled at her. "Why don't we stop talking about polka Luna?" Natsume looked at her azure eyes, hands touching her blonde hair. "What will we talk about, Natsume? He smirked at her. "Will you be my girl friend Koizumi Luna?" She smiled. "Yes. I will be Natsume Hyuuga."

**0--------------------o-------------------0-------------------o--------------------0-------------------o**

Present Time:

Kevin Liu put is mouth into a frown. "Natsume is bad! He promised Mikan that he will always care and now he is ignoring her!" Kevin pouted and Mikan laughed. "You see Kevin, not all the princesses choose their prince who will love her truly." Mikan looked at Kevin. "Then what did she do?" Kevin asked. "What she thought was right at the time…" Kevin looked confused. "What was the right thing?" Mikan looked down at him and smiled.

**0--------------------o-------------------0-------------------o--------------------0-------------------o**

Rumors quickly began to spread throughout Gakuen Alice. Luna and Natsume were always sighted to be together, and Natsume literally set aside all his friends. Including Ruka, Iinchou, Koko, Sumire, Anna, Nonoko, Hotaru, Sumire and most of all Mikan. He already made a new circle of friends. The P4 or popular four of Alice. Shinzo Himura, Allan Chang, Edward Chang and Sean Williams.

The P4 are the boyfriends of Luna's slutty friends. Veronica Weeks for Shinzo, Lian Xing for Allan, Isabella Yuu for Edward and Ava Anders for Sean. Veronica, Lian, Bella and Ava are part of the Koizumi Four. The dolls of Luna Koizumi. Ofcourse, Natsume was immediately welcomed into the group, being one of Gakuen Alice's elite.

And if I failed to mention, P4 and K4 are only bastards and bitches, exceot for Edward Chang, whose father is a world renowned surgeon and Bella Yuu, who's dad is the head master of Gakuen Alice (they were best friends with Luna since kinder and chose to be with her) People who feel they are part of the upper class but generally they are not. The upperclass is composed of Hyuuga, Sakura, Nogi and Imai. No more, no less.

Already they noticed the changes from Natsume, he did not care for them anymore. But Mikan was so broken hearted that she became a walking zombie. Talking could not be applied to her now that she literally shut up.

She was still best in class. The only place you can find her talking. But Natsume simply did not care.

**0--------------------o-------------------0-------------------o--------------------0-------------------o**

Kevin pouted. "Poor Mikan-chan, she doesn't deserve that!" He huffed as his story spinner gave a low chuckle. "Nothing is ever fair in life Kevin. And there is no such thing as happy endings."

Kevin looked at her incredulously and smiled. He touched her cheek, much to her astonishment, people avoided her. "You're wrong Sakura-sama. Look at me, even if my mommy and my daddy died, I still have Aunt Michelle, its still a happy ending."

He yawned and as his eyelids fluttered, Mikan settled him on her shoulder. "Yes, but you are young yet Kevin. All hope exists for you. Yet what you have lost is far greater than my loss. And as the sky turned a light peach color, Mikan drifted to sleep.

**0--------------------o-------------------0-------------------o--------------------0-------------------o**

**Kyria: Well, this is it. So Natsume met Luna, the slutty cheer leader. But in this fic, Natsume did all those things alone and Luna did not provoke him on anything, you will understand. Luna-chan is kind here.**

**Sneak Peak:**

"_**Here Natsume, I made this for you." She smiled hopefully at him, yet he continued to walk away. "Go away Sakura." Luna stopped him. "Do not be rude to her. How dare you! Here give me those Sakura-chan!" She smiled and ran away.**_


	3. Chapter 2

**HIGH SCHOOL FAILURE**

**SUMMARY: They were the best of friends. He was the play boy. And she was the hot nerd. She was the best in school. He was the second best. He was her first love. She was just a friend. He fell for a girl. She was shoved out of the picture. She was broken hearted. He did not care. She tried to retain their friendship. He ignored her. She still loved him. He humiliated her. She hated him. He longed for her. She left for another country. He got his heart broken into pieces. Years later, she is Hong Kong's most eligible maiden, a multi billionaire, business tycoon. He was Japan's play boy, a multi-billionaire, business tycoon. She turned to stone. He was yearning for her. Then fate sent them into the whirlwind of love and they are faced with the only failure they ever had. Their High School Failure. Can love long burned out be lit by the fire of his passion? Can this chance lead him to correct his mistakes? Could she ever face her High School Failure? He is Natsume Hyuuga. She is Mikan Sakura. His girlfriend, Luna Koizumi. Their chance, Hotaru Imai and Ruka Nogi. Could love survive an old High School Failure?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or Characters**

**Kyria: Hey guys!!! I hope like this story. Based on fate and love. Read and Review please!**

**Chapter Two: Why**

The loud echo of the drillers working their way from her occipital lobe to her dura or the construction team with their jack hammers making a pavement at her cerebrum to her spine woke her. Or, she thought disgustedly, it was sleeping under varying air pressures for at least four hours.

She felt a movement in her arms, and afraid of blindness, half lifted an eyelid. And there in her arms, was, she thought smilingly, the child eager to listen to her qualms. He woke up, sensing her discomfort and smiled at her.

Mikan Sakura had never felt more dazzled. "Morning, Sakura- sama." Kevin smiled up at her. "Morning kiddo, and look continental breakfast." Mikan buttered two pieces of toast, settling down Kevin on the seat beside her.

She handed him cereal, some sausages and juice. Kevin happily ate while laughing at Mikan's appetite. Apparently, it was one thing she never got over, food. But at least she does not salivate anymore.

"So, Sakura-chan?" Mikan hmmed while stuffing a toast with sausage. "What happened to Mikan?" She looked up, surprised that this was what the boy will ask of her. She smiled and sipped coffee. "She just did not give up. Yet." And then she spun him the tale she so long kept concealed.

**0--------------------o-------------------0-------------------o--------------------0-------------------o**

It was a bright cheerful morning over Gakuen Alice. And Mikan Sakura had just gotten her very first car, a yellow Porsche 911 Turbo. Ofcourse, Tsubasa got himself a silver BMW M3 and was bugged by his sister's constant drooling over his car.

So he got her a drool worthy car too. She was driving her way to school, sandwiched between Tsubasa and Kyria who owns a very nice silver Volvo. And Natsume who was in his Mercedes Guardian. Of course on his passenger seat was Luna Koizumi. She sighed.

And then honking his horn she saw Keitaro Yamaguchi, in his very flashy Black Ferrari America. Mikan smiled and rolled her eyes toward her big brother, cautious about the Porsche's paint. So Keitaro angled his head and sped away. Mikan laughed and deciding tat she could not take the scene in her and Kyria's rearview, revved her engine and sped off after Keitaro.

Meanwhile:

"Oh no! Mikan chan!" Luna frantically told Natsume to come after Mikan. "Let her go, Luna. She's just being stupid." Luna frowned at him. "But she's you're friend Natsume!" He just shrugged.

Gakuen Alice:

"MIKAN!" Kyria Hyuuga stepped off of her Volvo and stomped, with absolute grace and finesse to Mikan. "What the hell was that? You have just recovered form your over fatigue and now you are driving at you're car's maximum?" Tsubasa was also having a chat with Keitaro. "I'm fine Kyria-chan! You should not worry so much about me!" Kyria opened her mouth but she just simply walked away.

Tsubasa approached Kyria. "Something's wrong with my sister." Kyria nodded. "I know that Tsubasa seeing as I am not blind. And I think I know just what it is wrong with Mikan." Tsubasa looked at her for one minute and saw that what was on his mind was reflected in her blazing ruby eyes. "I know so too."

She sighed and went of to her class, Tsubasa following shortly afterward.

Meanwhile:

Mikan was determined to retain her friendship with her one and only best friend. So that Calculus class she put on her best smile and sat at her usual seat beside him. "Hey buddy! So how's it going?" Natsume looked at her as he would a beetle in a nettle bush. "Fine. Now could you please get out of my girlfriend's chair Sakura?"

Mikan nodded but she still smiled. She sat beside Hotaru and gave a reassuring smile to her and Ruka across the hall before he actually punched the guy behind both of them.

"I could literally kill him, you know." Hotaru seethed. She smiled and pressed a hand to the amethyst eyed girl. She took three breaths and took it all for now. The bell rung and she again hid her true feelings under a façade of happiness, when all she could really feel was glumness.

LUNCH BREAK:

Mikan happily skipped off to the Cherry Blossom Tree where Natsume and Luna sat. Natsume was happily talking to Luna. She plucked up her courage, put on her fake smile and marched toward them. Luna caught sight of her first.

Luna always liked Mikan, more so now, because she was Natsume's best friend. And the girlfriend and best friend have to get along, especially since said best friend was like a cherubim she greatly adored. "Hi Sakura-san!" Luna called out. "Hi Koizumi-chan." Luna smiled. "Please Sakura-san, call me Luna." Mikan smiled again. 'Ofcourse, it would be a pleasure Luna, but please call me Mikan as well." Luna giggled. "Ofcourse Mikan."

Mikan bit her lip. "Can I go speak with him Luna-chan?" Luna smiled and gave a thumbs up. "Hi Natsume!" Mikan chirped. Natsume looked up at her irritated and scowled. "Go away Sakura, lets go Luna." He pulled Luna up and began to walk away. "Here Natsume, I made this for you." She smiled hopefully at him, yet he continued to walk away. "Go away Sakura." Luna stopped him. "Do not be rude to her. How dare you! Here give me those Sakura-chan!" She smiled and ran away.

Luna caught up with Natsume on the park. "Hey Natsume! Why did you do that to Mikan-chan?" Luna was so angry at Natsume. "She was annoying, disrupting us. Come here sexy." Natsume smirked and Luna chucked the cookie box at him. "What are you? You're worthless! Why are you treating you're best friend like that? Are you stupid? Say you're sorry to her or else everything is finished between us Natsume Hyuuga."

Luna jogged to her next class not bothering Natsume calling after her.

Meanwhile:

Mikan was now in the park surrounded by her friends, and the rest of the school population. She was happily laughing and Hotaru and Ruka could see she was struggling with tears. Then suddenly Natsume came striding down the lane, a box in his hands, anger flashed through his ruby eyes.

"Look who's coming." Anna muttered. Sumire, Nonoko, Mochu, Yuu, Ruka and Koko looked up and seethed. Hotaru coldly mentioned "Keep him out of here." Sumire reacted first. "Gladly. Hey Hyuuga! What are you doing here?" Natsume shrugged her off.

"You can't go here Hyuuga!" Natsume gave her a cold glance. "Shut up Shouda." Mochu and Koko came next in the line. "Look…" Natsume shoved them. Ruka could not bear it any longer so he stood up next.

"Natsume you do not want to do this." His cerulean eyes blazed. "Shut up. And butt out. Imai move away." Hotaru did not flinch. "Don't you talk to Hotaru like that!" Ruka's fist came flying hitting Natsume square in the jaw and lip. Blood oozed from his lip.

"Happy now Nogi? Okay If you do not want me to approach you're sky high princess Mikan Sakura let me tell this to all of you. You stay away from me Sakura! Because of you're cookie stunt my girlfriend broke up with me! Why can't you understand the words leave me the hell alone? You're smart aren't you? Then drop your stupidity and hear me out! You always cling to me. Are you so pathetic? Wait, you are pathetic aren't you? And here I thought you have brains. But you're just like every other slut that is my fan girl, pathetic and bird brained! The only difference is you don't wear clothes cut down to sin just to get to me! You are so pathetic you stay the hell away from me."

Natsume threw the cookie box at Mikan who was still sitting down on the foot of the tree. When she opened her eyes the warm chocolate were blazing with fire that it was almost black than brown.

"Wait." Her voice, cold as the Arctic and sharp that it could cut through steel. Natsume stopped in his tracks and looked at her coolly. "Just what did you say Hyuuga? I was stupid and bird brained? Pathetic? Well look around! I'm hell of a lot smarter than you asshole! And please couldn't you be more conceited? You think I was doing all of that to get you away from Luna? Who do you think you are?

"If you think so highly of yourself Hyuuga you better start thinking again, because I do not need you nor your ugly face. I was trying to be kind to my friend but I guess he died didn't he. Because you are, apparently no friend of mine. Think Hyuuga, and this time think clearly, if one of us was pathetic who would it be? Who was the one who glared at my every suitor? Who was the one who punched Kyo after he asked me out? And did I do that to your girlfriend? So think Hyuuga, who is more pathetic?

"Oh, and who is top of the class by the way? Me. So you see I am hell of a lot smarter, hell of a lot better. So don't you ever dare to undermine my intellect ever again Hyuuga or else you will be saying hi to the Plutonians approximately millions of light years away. If one thing I am was blind because I befriended someone as stupid as you are. You are no match for me, I am on the highest level of the cycle while you are no more than just a pathetic phytoplankton fed up by his own incredulity! Don't you ever come near me again, bastard!"

Mikan walked by him, head raised high and shoulders squared. Applause from every corner reverberated for her. She gave a nod and stalked of to the main building. Anna, Nonoko, Sumire, Koko, Mochu and Yuu followed her after each shoving Natsume. He stayed frozen.

Ruka was staring at his former best friend and once more punched him in the face. "You deserve more than that you know. Let's go Hotaru." Hotaru Imai did not move from her place. "Go ahead Ruka." Ruka opened his mouth to retort. But Hotaru stopped him by saying "GO!" Ruka nodded and told her to be safe. Hotaru stood up dusted her skirt and walked over to Natsume.

"What? You want to shoot be with you Baka Gun? Go ahead!" Hotaru looked at him sternly. "I always told you, haven't I, ever since we were children, that you have to be careful with her, because she takes it all but when you trigger her, it would be the biggest mistake you ever did? This was what I was warning you about. She forgives Hyuuga, but she never forgets. I always told you to remember that. But you didn't, and now you have consequences to face, and I'm sorry I just can't help you now, you made it too late."

Natsume stared after the retreating figure of Hotaru his eyes glassy, he saw Luna from the side approaching him with a smile. Luna hugged him, but he just couldn't return the hug. Then rain began to fall.

**0--------------------o-------------------0-------------------o--------------------0-------------------o**

Kevin pouted in Mikan's arms. "Serves him right after all that he did to Mikan chan! Did he ever say sorry?" Mikan smiled. "No, no he never did say sorry. That was why Mikan never forgave her friend." Kevin thought that over for a moment. Then the speaker on the right squawked out a voice. "Sakura-sama, we are officially landing in Tokyo International Airport in five minutes. We hope you enjoyed your flight here at the Crimson Tangerine. You're car, a yellow Porsche 911 Turbo is waiting for you at gate 7. You're brother and Madam Kyria will be there as requested. Good day, Sakura-sama."

Mikan smiled to herself. She was now in Tokyo, she is now home. And it was time, to show Japan, who she became after that Hyuuga Natsume. She was glad that Kyria took her side as Kyria often did, and she will help her give Natsume the pay back he deserves.

**0--------------------o-------------------0-------------------o--------------------0-------------------o**

**Kyria: She is now finally home, but what awaits her as she sets foot back to where it all started? Find out in the next chapter.**

_**Preview:**_

"_**MIKAN!" He shouted as she took the fall. But then again, just as she said, he was not going to be her angel any longer….**_


	4. Chapter 3

**HIGH SCHOOL FAILURE**

**SUMMARY: They were the best of friends. He was the play boy. And she was the hot nerd. She was the best in school. He was the second best. He was her first love. She was just a friend. He fell for a girl. She was shoved out of the picture. She was broken hearted. He did not care. She tried to retain their friendship. He ignored her. She still loved him. He humiliated her. She hated him. He longed for her. She left for another country. He got his heart broken into pieces. Years later, she is Hong Kong's most eligible maiden, a multi billionaire, business tycoon. He was Japan's play boy, a multi-billionaire, business tycoon. She turned to stone. He was yearning for her. Then fate sent them into the whirlwind of love and they are faced with the only failure they ever had. Their High School Failure. Can love long burned out be lit by the fire of his passion? Can this chance lead him to correct his mistakes? Could she ever face her High School Failure? He is Natsume Hyuuga. She is Mikan Sakura. His girlfriend, Luna Koizumi. Their chance, Hotaru Imai and Ruka Nogi. Could love survive an old High School Failure?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or Characters**

**Kyria: Hey guys!!! I hope like this story. Based on fate and love. Read and Review please!**

**Chapter Three: I Never Really Loved You Anyway**

Mikan Sakura landed on Tokyo International Airport, at her side was the blonde boy that she had babysat, and will continue to baby sit, until Michelle Liu, her flight steward, gets home from Macau. Kevin was more than excited to know that he will stay with Sakura-sama. He is excited to know what happened to Mikan anyways, and while waiting for their bags to clear, Mikan told him what happened next.

**0--------------------o-------------------0-------------------o--------------------0-------------------o**

Natsume Hyuuga was drenched from head to foot. Luna had been worried about him, especially when Shinzo and Allan called Mikan a slutty bitch, Luna barked them of as usual, but he did something he did not do for a long time now, he punched Shinzo and Allan. Edward mumbled about serving them right and dragged Bella home. Bella was frantic because they left their baby Nessie at home.

Talk about marrying at sixteen, but Ed and Bells had been the best of friends since forever. Best of friends, like him and Mikan. But look at what he did to her. He walked straight into the driveway and there, in all her furious anger stood Kyria Hyuuga. She inclined her head to him, a gesture meaning tat her sister would like to speak to him privately if he must.

"Hyuuga Natsume, how many times did I tell you eversince you were four years old, never to hurt Mikan?" Natsume shrugged. "You don't remember? I told every stinking day, but you did not remember because you are pea brained! I told you not to hurt her or it will be something that you will regret for an eternity. But look at what you have done, just look at what you've done. You have lost her, you can never get her back."

Kyria walked away, leaving Natsume that sinking feeling that she was right. Suddenly the doorbell rang and a maid immediately went out to greet the visitor, it was Fa Yeng, Mikan's nanny. She must be saying sorry. Ha!

"Right this way Fa Yeng." Murmured the maid. Fa Yeng murmured her thanks. "Good evening Fa Yeng, please sit down." Natsume called out lazily. "I beg your pardon Hyuuga-san, but Sakura- sama has instructed me to do this quickly."

Natsume turned, never did Fa Yeng call him or Mikan by their last names. "Fa Yeng what's…" And he saw it. On Fa Yeng's hands was a medium sized oak chest, the chest his sister gave Mikan for her seventh birthday. What's all this?" Natsume raged. "I'm sorry Hyuuga-sama, this had been all you gave Mi – Sakura-sama, she told me to return this to you, and give you this, it explains everything.

Natsume took the thick ivory envelope. Fa Yeng bowed once more and stalked out. Mikan never gave him any formal letters before, it was always in a pink, feminine stationary with bears or balloons, he should know because hundreds of them were in his drawer. But now, it was the Ivory Envelope they both detested, with the Andou Emblem. He ripped the envelope and pulled the letter out.

_**Mr. Natsume Hyuuga:**_

_**Ms. Mikan Sakura has personally asked me to write you this letter, hoping that you would understand the means of it. In the chest Fa Yeng had given you are every gift and things you have given her. The only thing missing is the silver Cherry Blossom Necklace that you have given her for her sixteenth birthday. I'm sorry but she threw it out to the sea, Mr. Tsubasa Andou is willing to pay you, for the necklace. As for the flowers an amount of Y3000 had been included here, Ms. Sakura thinks it is enough for all the "cheap flowers he gave me" over the past few years. Ms. Sakura also instructed me to tell you that you must not return to her all she had given you, for she does not need them. You can just give it back to whoever, but she instructed me to tell you that you should give Invention 0021498 back to Ms. Hotaru Imai. Ms. Imai would not want to waste her inventions on a "jerk". **_

_**Also, Mr. Hyuuga, you are never to approach Ms. Sakura and it is best if you consider her a stranger in a crowd. This being my personal advice and hoping you would not mention it to anyone, it is best to just follow her, because there is nothing more than the wrath of s girl's broken heart.**_

_**My sincerest regards,**_

_**Atty. Robert Edward Stewart**_

_**Head – Legal Department**_

_**Andou Incorporated**_

Natsume crumpled the paper, and shoved the lid of the chest open. There was everything he ad given her. Dolls, books, simple things, extravagant things, everything he gave her in the chest. The envelope of 3000 yen was nestled in between a small panda bear and the tiny yellow pencil he gave her way back.

Everything, every single memory of them, she thrown out the window. Natsume felt so sick, so hollow inside. Tears began to unconsciously drip form his ruby red eyes, he kicked the trunk open, spilling its contents, he turned the sofa over, broke a Balinese vase, he stormed up to his room, took out the robot and called for a maid.

"Send this to Imai Hotaru." He murmured. "Jeonha, its very late…" But Natsume cut the maid off "NOW!" The maid looked at him with pity. "Hai, Jeonha." Natsume trashed his whole bedroom, he ripped sheets, broke furniture, punched the wall several times that his fist was bleeding, he was about to throw his Luke Skywalker action figure when Kyria barged in and held his arms and pinned it back.

"Natsume stop it! NATSUME." Natsume Hyuuga slinked back on his sister weeping ever so harshly, in a way Kyria never saw him do before. And as she did when he was little, she rocked her brother to sleep. The only difference is that now, his face was agonized even in the realm of dreams.

**0--------------------o-------------------0-------------------o--------------------0-------------------o**

"Sakura-sama, your luggage is being transported outside, your brother and Madam Kyria and a visitor is outside, thank you for flying at Crimson Tangerine, Sakura-sama." The flight steward bowed and Mikan carted out the little Kevin toward the exit.

"So Sakura-sama what happened to Mikan?" Kevin asked while he strutted along with Mikan. "I'm sorry Kevin but we are almost.."

"HOLD!" The airport police went running toward Mikan. "is anything the matter?" Mikan asked in her steel voice. "there might be an assassination plot Madam Hyuuga. I am Park Kin Jung, Airport Security." Mikan's face darkened. "I am not Madam Hyuuga. I am Mikan Sakura." Kin Jung smiled.

"Yes, Mrs. Mikan Sakura Hyuuga, we just received the report of a threat to your life, please wait here while we clear the premises Madam Hyuuga." Mikan smiled once more. "I am Ms. Mikan Sakura, I have no husband, and if I ever have a husband it won't be Nastume Hyuuga, Mr. Park"

"My apologies Madam Sakura, feel free to stay at the VIP Lounge, as we clear the premises." Mikan smiled as the airport force dispersed.

"Okay Kevin, ready to hear what happened?"

**0--------------------o-------------------0-------------------o--------------------0-------------------o**

Mikan was reluctant to go to school, she knew about the rumors the will spread. Especially in tis kind of weather. All day long, she heard two sides of the story, one pro her and the other anti her. And since it was the girls' tongues that were wagging there were more anti her.

_Mikan Sakura was such a slut_

_Mikan was a bitch_

_Mikan is_

_Mikan_

_Mikan Sakura, pathetic looser_

_Mikan……Mikan_

So that was why she was on her rooftop, though it was so slippery. Natsume Hyuuga had taken away her pride, he humiliated her in front of everyone. Even Hotaru with that little snit.

Flashback:

"_Hey Sakura." Natsume Hyuuga called out to her in Calculus. "What do you want Hyuuga. Haven't I made it clear that you are never to approach me ever again." Natsume seethed. "You did. After humiliating me from my entire household. You need not send your pathetic Attorney. And if you think I would need all of those things you said to me! I would already stay away from you. And I do not need Imai's robot since its worth nothing but spit. Now if you think that I would even want to keep what you touched you are just proving yourself to be pathetic. You consider yourself as my friend, I thought you should know mw better."_

_Many girls nodded. Mikan seared them one icy look. "I'm sorry, I never considered myself as your friend, because the friend you are talking about? He died, he died long ago with everything he gave me. And you, you are nothing but a stranger to me. I do not know you, and you are, however, polluting perfectly clean air. If you will have the courtesy…"_

_Natsume walked away, his eyes hidden by his bangs. Mikan failed, as she did before, to notice the glimmer of hurt in his eyes. Luna smiled at him but she got no response from him. It was she who saw, that as Hyuuga Natsume sat beside her to cover his eyes with a manga and sleep, he was also covering crystal clear liquid that oozed from his eyes._

End Flashback

Mikan sighed she patted the robin's head, slowly she eased her foot off the parapet. But thunder bellowed in the horizon and her foot slipped over the parapet, her hands grasped the wet and slippery lamp post before she fell through the parapet.

With her hands slipping, she took one deep breath and shouted for help.

**0--------------------o-------------------0-------------------o--------------------0-------------------o**

Kevin gasped. "Oh no! Mikan- chan." Mikan laughed. "Do not worry Kevin. Mikan is a tough person." Kevin breathed. Just then the guards appeared out the doorway. "Sakura-sama, the grounds have been cleared, the Airport Police will escort you out of the facility.

"Thank you. Let's go Kevin." Kevin jutted out his lip. "Mikan."

Mikan let herself laugh. "I'll tell you. After all we will reach happily ever after."

**0--------------------o-------------------0-------------------o--------------------0-------------------o**

Hotaru Imai's sensors beeped in the middle on Nano technology. "Imai-sama, is anything wrong?" Kizumi- sensei asked. "Ph no sensei, this must be just Sakura Mikan's back ache attacks. We have something to monitor her condition, with this remote sensor." But when Hotaru drew out her pad, it was not Mikan Ache sensor that was causing the commotion, it was the sensor found way up the remote. Sensor 12- Mikan Sakura.

Hotaru paled visibly. "Imai-san?" Kizumi asked. "It's not back aches, this is sensor 13151214, its sensor 12 is beeping, and Mikan Sakura's life is highly in danger."

Hotaru dashed outside.

Rumors flew from every direction. Ruka and Hotaru were busily searching for Mikan, due to the rain, the signal of her sensor is muddled. Hotaru is still using her high sensors to trace her, but the weather is too harsh.

Anna and Yuu caught the news drift through wrist units Hotaru gave them. They quickly passed the news to Koko and Nonoko. They caught Sumire on the way outside. Natsume Hyuuga were with his fake friends. They were at the cafeteria when Edward suddenly spoken Bella and Nessie cradled in his arms.

"So we're leaving for Washington tomorrow. Esme and Carlisle expects us tomorrow." The rest of the guys nodded. "Hyuuga-kun, people say the Hotaru Imai, Ruka Nogi, Yuu Iinchou, Anna Umemomiya, Nonoko Osagarawa and Sumire Shouda are in a hype today."

Natsume shrugged. "I don't know anything." Bella shrugged. But Luna did not drop the subject. "I heard it was because invention number 13151214 beeped in the middle of Nano Technology." Natsume froze in his tracks.

"Did you just say 13151214?" Natsume turned to Luna now, his ruby eyes blazing. Luna stammered. "Ye… yes. It was what they said." Natsume closed his eyes. "Who were

searching?" Edward quietly spoke as he was bent over his daughter's face. "Imai and Nogi. I think you know who's missing from 13151214 don't you Hyuuga?"

Natsume stood up and dashed out of the cafeteria. Kuna looked at Edward. "Care to explain Cullen?" Edward still did not look up from Nessie. Bella patted his hand. "I'll go call Alice and Jasper. Tell them were going home."

"Invention Number 13151214 is a tracking system. The Principal, Bella's father and my father, Mikan's family doctor, had been worrying about the back injury of Sakura Mikan. My father was her father's best friend and she was a patient, so Charlie asked Hotaru Imai to make a monitor to make sure that neither Mikan nor the rest of the Gakuen Elite will be harmed, and so launched invention 13151214. It consists of a small remote sensor with four sensors. Each two digit number on the invention corresponds to codes on the microchips implanted on an article of their cloth.

13- Natsume's is on his ring, 15- Ruka's is on his earring, 12- Mikan's is on her necklace and 14- Hotaru is on her bracelet. Each sensor will beep once the microchip senses an unaccounted change in body status. If Nogi and Imai are searching, then it only means…" Edward trailed off. Luna swallowed the lump in her throat. "Sakura Mikan is in grave danger."

MEANWHILE:

"Mikan!" Keitaro had been shouting all over Gakuen Alice now. And there was still no sign of Mikan Sakura. Keitaro had been running blindly in the rain when he bumped into a form that looks like it was sculpted out of stone. Raven hair drenched with rain, ruby eyes in fire. Keitaro smirked. Hyuuga Natsume.

"What do you want Hyuuga?" Natsume sis not move. "Imai will kill me if I approach her, Ruka is not speaking to me, the rest absolutely loathe me. Only you can have access to what I want." Keitaro smirked. "Okay, what do you want." Natsume shrugged. "What happened?"

"Mikan's sensor had beeped out of a sudden in the middle of Imai's Nano Technology class. She thought Mikan was just experiencing back aches but to her astonishment it was sensor 12 that was beeping. Imai thought that we would find her collapsed in her class but people said she never made it to class. The rain is messing up the signal of her sensor that's why we can't find her. You can't help as well Hyuuga. Not money could clear away rain."

Natsume shrugged. "I'm the one person in the world who knows her more than she does herself." And with that he hailed a hand and immediately his black Porsche came screaming out the pavement. His chauffeur quickly got down and bowed to him before hopping to a Jaguar parked in the corner.

"See you later Yamaguchi." Keitaro smirked and followed Hyuuga Natsume. "Imai, I may have a lead to Sakura-sama." And he dashed.

MIKAN

Mikan was still dangling off the parapet, it had been only ten minutes and yet her arms felt rubbery. "Help, anyone, help me." And her fingers slid off the post.

NATSUME

Natsume knew just where Mikan would go. To the cheerful little tower se always climbs up. He saw her then dangling from her fingertips, and suddenly she was slipping. "MIKAN!" He shouted as she took the fall. But then again, just as she said, he was not going to be her angel any longer….Hotaru had her fluff truck positioned to catch Mikan's fall, she dropped on it quite softly.

Hotaru got down from the driver's side, Ruka from the passenger and the rest were running towards her. Keitaro scooped her up from the futon, she was terribly shaking. "Mikan, we thought we lost you. Try to be careful next time. What the hell were you doing on top of that parapet anyway?" Mikan's teeth chattered. "Th…The…..There www…aasss aaa ro…ro…bin, ooovvverr, the…there." Mikan coughed violently.

"Sweetheart, hush. It's alright now, I'm here. We're all here." Keitaro soothed Mikan, and she lost her consciousness. "Imai, I have to get her to the hospital. Is Subaru-sempai there?" Hotaru nodded. "Onii-chan will be there to attend to you. Please call Tsubasa-sempai and Misaki-sempai. They will be worried." Ruka nudged Hotaru.

"We need to get Uncle Narumi and Auntie Yuka, love." Hotaru nodded. "Please care for her Yamaguchi-kun." Keitaro nodded his head. "Hai, Imai-san." Keitaro began to walk away, Hotaru was riding her car. "Yamaguchi-kun!" Hotaru called. Keitaro turned back. "Is there anything else you need, Imai-san?"

"Do you have a car?" Keitaro laughed. "Yeah. I may not be as rich as the Gakuen elite are but." Hotaru smiled. Natsume thought he was dreaming.

"Liar. I checked you up since you started swarming around that baka. You are Suichiro Yamaguchi's only heir. You will inherit Yamaguchi Corporations, the leading petroleum and oil company in the world. Yuka Sakura-Andou has a joint merger with your company. You would be one of us, if you did not conceal who you are."

Keitaro bowed his head. "I would appreciate it if you kept this a secret too, Imai-san. I do not wish to be known for my money, rather from what I achieve alone." Hotaru smiled, this idiot was perfect. "Hai, Yamaguchi-kun. You have my word. You're a good person. For that, you can call me Hotaru."

"Then in that case, call me Keitaro." Ruka smiled at them. "The same goes for me, Yamaguchi." Keitaro smiled. "Thank you Ruka. Same goes." Ruka nodded. "See you Keitaro, take care of her." Natsume watched as Keitaro Yamaguchi walked away carrying his Princess in his arms.

**0--------------------o-------------------0-------------------o--------------------0-------------------o**

"Aww. Keitaro-kun is really good!" Kevin gurgled at Mikan. "Yes, yes he was. But he and Mikan did not exactly get together as Keitaro would have wanted, that is, before he met her." Kevin looked baffled. "Meet who Sakura-sama?" Mikan smiled. "His fiancée. You see Kevin, in Mikan's time, the Gakuen Alice Elite, which secretly included Keitaro, as Hota-chan had said, are destined to be married to specific persons, and Keitaro was meant for Eia Ichigo, and she was Keitaro's best friend whom he had not seen in a year. Eia was, coincidentally, admitted into the same hospital Keitaro brought Mikan to, and since then they have been inseparable.

A week later, Yamaguchi-kun and Ichigo-chan needed to go to America, to fulfill their engagement, and Mikan could never be anymore happier for her friend. Not to mention, Eia had been a very good friend to Mikan, always doing evil things to Hyuuga and the rest of Luna's friends. But it was not until a month after the incident that everything came crashing down."

**0--------------------o-------------------0-------------------o--------------------0-------------------o**

It had been a month since the incident, and Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga went a full 180 on each other, and were always fighting and bickering. "Look, would you just shut up already and let me do my experiment?" Mikan screamed at Natsume for the first time in a month. It was the first time she ever showed emotion on him, she was always cold and stoic.

"I mean it. Give me the dye, and step away from me and the scope." Natsume smirked. "No." Mikan nodded. "Very well, then. Misaki-sempai, I ask that you let me work alone, I am your star pupil, and I can manage Biology by myself, partnerless. I am sure Hyuuga-sama can survive without me as well." Misaki-sempai looked at Mikan. "Sakura-san," Mikan shook her head.

"You don't understand, this is all I want, please, grant me this." Misaki glanced at Natsume. His head was bowed down, his bangs covering his face. "Alright Ms. Sakura." Mikan walked over to the supply closet and got out fresh slides, purple die, a couple of Petri dishes and a microscope. As she sat down, Natsume's head was bent down.

"What the hell is your problem Sakura? Are you that jealous? Are you that insecure of my girlfriend that you couldn't even work with me? Oh, wait, I get it, this is your ploy, to make me break up with Luna, oh boo hoo, I am going to stay away from Natsume so he could see what he's missing, then he'll break up with his girlfriend and I could have him again, maybe I'll taunt Luna here and there too. Grow up Sakura! It will never happen!." Mikan fisted her hands and she stared at Natsume.

"You know why I do not want to work with you? It's because you disgust me. Now why the hell would I spend my perfect neurons to think of stupid plans like that? Oh, yeah, I forgot. You were under the impression I am a fan girl? I'm right aren't I? Mikan Sakura desperate for Hyuuga Natsume, oh, she loves him too much, she's just lucky she was his best friend, is that what you think? Well hear this Hyuuga because I am only saying it once. Fuck you."

Gasps were heard from all over the room. Mikan smirked. "I am sick and tired of all your high and mighty snits, so I am going to clear this all up, you make me sick. You disgust me, and the reason why I tried to tolerate you and your fans was becaue I had a tiny bit of respect for the Hyuuga Natsume I used to know, but now, I don't even care. So you grow up Hyuuga, then maybe you can accept that I did not love you, I do not love you and I will never ever love you, I would rather kill myself. Crystal clear? So stuff your rants up your ass Hyuuga, it would make a good company for the stick you have there."

The bell rang and Mikan picked her bag out and walked out slowly of the room, head raised high. Sumire stood up and she clapped her hands, Anna, Nonoko, Yuu, Koko, Ruka and finally Hotaru copying her gesture. The rest of the girls sneered. Natsume with his head still cast down raised pushed his fists into the lab table, forming a deft crack into it. He stood and punched the wall, it also cracked, as well as several of is metacarpals. "Get my sister to pay for that."

He walked out but Hotaru stopped him. "Go to the infirmary Hyuuga." He shook his head, "No need." Hotaru looked stern. "Go, onii-chan is there. If you don't I swear to money I will tell her what happened and we'll see if you get to the infirmary alive." Natsume stared at her with burning flames. But Hotaru's cold ones freezed him up. He sighed.

"I'm sorry." For a moment Hotaru Imai's eyes softened. "I am too." But then she froze again and turned. "It's too late, that's why. She's going to Hong Kong Hyuuga." Sumire covered her mouth. "Imai! What the hell!" Hotaru waved her hand. "Mikan gave him a month Sumire, month's over, nothing I say will change her mind, nothing he does will bring her back, she's gone, and as much as I hate it, I was expecting Hyuuga here to do something, but he did nothing, so nothing I say will change that!"

Tsubasa Andou then came in the door. He saw Hyuuga Natsume and he turned berserk. "Fuck you bastard, if my sister can't say that to you I can you fucking piece of shit!" Tsubasa threw a punch and Natsume did not flinch. He swung again but Natsume caught his fist. "First one's free, that's all you get." Tsubasa flared, then three gunshots were heard. BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! And both were on the floor.

"Shut up, both of you, do not get cocky with me." Hotaru Imai said coldly. "Tsubasa-sempai?" Anna called. "Is she…. I mean, did she…." Anna swallowed, willing herself to continue. "Mikan, is she…… safe? Okay?" Sumire asked. "Yes, she is Shouda-san." Sumire nodded. She did not continue.

"Has she….." Nonoko couldn't say it. None of the boys spoke up. "Is she gone Tsubasa?" Hotaru asked. "Yeah, she's on her way to the airport, as we speak, Kyria drives like a lunatic d you know that? Before I came in, they just left." Natsume looked up. "My sister brought her to the airport?" Tsubasa nodded and he helped Natsume up. "Yeah, Mikan knows Kyria is the only one able to send you away if you dared follow."

Natsume ran, and he saw a plane fly across the horizon. "Mikan." He pulled his phone out and dialed his sister. "Kyria! Where is she?" Kyria did not answer. Natsume let out a stream of profanities before she spoke up. "She's with me, we're still near Gakuen Alice. But Nat, now is not a good time. Let her go." And Kyria Hyuuga clicked off. Natsume dialed his driver but it was a strict rule the until Kyria Hyuuga gives a signal that her brother can drive, no one is giving him a car. Natsume threw his phone and knelt to the ground, and once again, rain began to fall.

**0--------------------o-------------------0-------------------o--------------------0-------------------o**

"Poor Natsume-kun." Kevin gurgled. "There is nothing poor about that Kevin. Finally, we're at the exit!" Mikan Sakura, in all her radiant beauty stepped out into the Tokyo sun, and in front of her was the only person she did not expect to see ever in her life. "Hyuuga Natsume." The name left her lips in a rush.

"Sakura Mikan, its been such a long time." He smirked and looked down at the kid tugging Mikan. "You're Natsume-kun? You're Natsume-kun? Sakura-san told me all about you and Mikan-chan! That was very wrong of you Hyuuga-kun, anyway, where is Mikan-chan? Did you win her back? Is she back from Hong Kong? Do I get to meet her?" Natsume laughed at the kid and bent down to him. Mikan pulled him back.

"Don't you dare go near Kevin, Hyuuga!" Kevin pouted. "But I wanna meet Natsu-chan!" Kevin was crying, desperately reaching for Natsume. Mikan sighed, and she let him run to Natsume who picked him up and tossed him in the air, her stomach raised to her throat and air refused to come in, Natsume caught a giggling Kevin and was about to throw him again when Mikan shouted.

"Oh no you don't Hyuuga! His aunt, who happens to be my best flight steward, will kill me if you drop that boy, and I sure as hell can't replace him!" Natsume smirked. "We could always try." Mikan fumed. "Pervert!" Natsume laughed. Her screech was music to his ears. "What, I'm just saying." Kevin tugged on Natsume. "Mikan?" Natsume laughed. "Well little buddy, Mikan is the same person who told you all about me." Kevin's eyes bugged out. "You are Mikan-chan?" Kevin squealed. "Then you and Nat-kun could…" I pressed my hand to Kevin's lips. "Now now, we can't tell Natsu-kun all about that, are we clear?" Kevin nodded his eyes twinkling.

He reached for Mikan and looked at Natsume. "What are you even doing here? Kyria Hyuuga was supposed to pick me up." Natsume shrugged. "Imai dragged her to dress fittings, and you know Kyria is afraid of Imai, and Imai asked me to pick you up and bring you to the dress rehearsals."

He opened the passenger seat of his new Porsche 911 Turbo. I huffed and got inside. "Ne, Mikan-chan? Isn't this cool!" Kevin gurgled. I nodded. "Kid, are you ready for a joy ride?" Natsume asked Kevin. "Yeah!" He smiled at the boy and gunned his engine. He went over 250 at the interstate. "Crap Hyuuga, slow down." I screeched. "Can't. Imai promised to kill me if you are a second late." Then it hit me. "Why would Hotaru ask you to pick me up?" Natsume sudden stopped in front of a dress shop then turned to me and Kevin who was nestled in my neck.

"Because I am her fiancé's best man, and you are stuck with me for three weeks, Polkadots." I flushed and groaned. Imai Hotaru soon to be Nogi Hotaru will never hear the end of this.

**0--------------------o-------------------0-------------------o--------------------0-------------------o**

**Kyria: She's home and she had been reunited with he old buddy, now what does said buddy have in store for her? Stay tuned to High School Failure.**

**Read and review please: I'll give you a sneak preview if you do.**


	5. Chapter 4

**HIGH SCHOOL FAILURE**

**SUMMARY: They were the best of friends. He was the play boy. And she was the hot nerd. She was the best in school. He was the second best. He was her first love. She was just a friend. He fell for a girl. She was shoved out of the picture. She was broken hearted. He did not care. She tried to retain their friendship. He ignored her. She still loved him. He humiliated her. She hated him. He longed for her. She left for another country. He got his heart broken into pieces. Years later, she is Hong Kong's most eligible maiden, a multi billionaire, business tycoon. He was Japan's play boy, a multi-billionaire, business tycoon. She turned to stone. He was yearning for her. Then fate sent them into the whirlwind of love and they are faced with the only failure they ever had. Their High School Failure. Can love long burned out be lit by the fire of his passion? Can this chance lead him to correct his mistakes? Could she ever face her High School Failure? He is Natsume Hyuuga. She is Mikan Sakura. His girlfriend, Luna Koizumi. Their chance, Hotaru Imai and Ruka Nogi. Could love survive an old High School Failure?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or Characters**

**Kyria: Hey guys!!! I hope like this story. Based on fate and love. Read and Review please!**

Hi… before I begin there are a few people I would like to thank (because they were not logged in when they commented and thus I could not send them PM's) so here they are

**Kradraven- **thank you for the review, I am glad you like my story….

**Sarkura** – I know, I loved Mi-chan for what she did in the last chapter…. Bulls Eye, if I must say… LOL

**Jubelle – **Many people do hate him…. Even I did… but eventually you would change your mind

**2Lazy2MakeAnAccount – **hi thanks for the review… Luna-chan is nice here, but, well, believe me all of you will love her role here….

**natsume_tsubasa – **hey, here's your update… thank you so much

And the rest of my very lovely reviewers and if they would allow me, my very good friends:

pLumBloSsoM07

mizusuwings124

Xxdarkness-angelxX

chrisca123456789

Ruby Romance

ryomaechizen2

little silent angel.

Mikiramen

tAnGeRiNe-jUjUbE08

kurichan15

Blitz45

loverbear101

An Identified Nobody

Mamisayv

huyutfsakura

mikanxnatsume1228

blushes

13ismynumber

babee-angel

smalltaz

Blackcat xoxo

Thank you guys, you are my living inspirations. And then to my constructive critic BlackRose (she reviewed in chapter one) and here is what she/he said:

IT SUCKS!MIKAN IS TO PATHETIC THOSE YEARS BEING AWAY AT LEAST SHE MOVES FORWARD,BUT THIS IS A NXM FANFIC SO NO 'S SEE WHERE YOU WILL TAKE IT AFTER ALL MOST WRITERS ONLY WRITES 7 AT LEAST CHAPTERS AND BE NOT ONE OF THEM...

And she left no means of me replying so I will just do it here:

Dearest Black Rose,

I am sorry if you think Mi-chan is weak, but in reality she is a very strong girl. She left for Hong Kong not because she was weak but because she, and I think everyone will agree that she left because she was strong enough to leave behind everything so that she will find herself again, and make something out of her ruins. Mikan is a strong woman… and I hope you will get to see that too. Anyway, thank you for your review…

Okay enough sap, I present Chapter Four

**Chapter Four: Anger and Worry**

It was a very pleasant say in Tokyo. But everyone please take note of the linking verb, _was._ Yes, Tokyo began in a sunny sky and chirping of birds until, well, they met, _again_.

"Natsume Hyuuga, were you the one who told airport security I am Madame Hyuuga?" Yep, the one and only Mikan Sakura was talking to Hyuuga Natsume, albeit it was through clenched teeth. Kevin was looking back and forth at both of them as they continued their banter.

"Nope." Natsume was answering her in one syllable words. Mikan fumed. "Well, who told airport security I am Madame Hyuuga?" Natsume smirked. "Sis." Mikan took a calming breath. "Kyria?" Again, Natsume smirked. "Yep." Last straw.

"NATSUME HYUUGA!" Mikan was flushed in the face, her hands gripping Natsume's neck as he drove 300 at the interstate hi-way, Natsume's smug smile appeared again. "See, I knew you were still Polka dots of ten years ago, despite whatever they are saying. You might change physically polka, but you can never change who you are."

Natsume sent a glance to her. His crimson eyes boring into her topaz. But she blinked and turned away. "Believe what you want Hyuuga-san, but I can assure you I do not know who Polka Dots is, I am after all Mistress Sakura, it is all I am known for, do excuse my behavior, the flight could wear you out."

Natsume sighed. "Liar." It was all he said and conversation ceased inside the car. "Look, if polka dots no longer exists maybe we could start all over again, after all, we are stuck with each other regardless, atleast for Imai's wedding." It was Mikan's turn to sigh. She stuck her hand out. "I'm Sakura Mikan." Natsume took her hand in and grasped tight. It had been such a long time ago the last time se offered her hand to his. "Hyuuga Natsume."

Mikan smiled at him, but he was disappointed, her smile was that fake one he often sees on the news, a flash flickered in his eyes, but Mikan paid no heed to it. At last she pulled her hand out and stared out the window again. "It was nice to meet you Hyuuga-san."

Natsume cleared his throat. "Natsume, you may call me Natsume." Mikan nodded, her head still turned away. "As you wish, Natsume-san, you have the same privilege." Natsume smirked. "Thank you, Polka." Mikan's eyebrow twitched. "Natsume-san, its Mikan." Natsume snickered at her. "No, you said I had the same privilege as I gave you, I gave you the option of calling me by a name you always wanted to call me, and you gave me the same privilege."

Mikan wanted to scream and bleed the devil's ears blue, but then again, she took a cleansing breath and then looked down to Kevin who tugged at her hand with a smug smile on his face. "Kevin?" Kevin giggled. "Mi-chan, you're all red! And steam is blowing from your ears!" I flipped the visor down and slid the mirror panel. Indeed I was red with anger and steam was blowing from my ears. I quickly did everything I learned at Anger Management and soon the color faded from my cheeks.

"I bet I am the only person who could make you feel, aren't I, Polka?" I mustered up the deadliest glare I could muster and then Hyuuga only stared back at me. "You don't scare me Polka, I know who you are." Mikan turned quickly away. She had that horrible feeling Natsume was right.

**0--------------------o-------------------0-------------------o--------------------0-------------------o**

Natsume POV

She keeps staring at the window. She would not even look at me. That adorable kid she held in her arms was playing with my PSP, I'm thinking of giving him one. The kid reminded me of You-chan. My sister's boyfriend. The interstate traffic was heavy, so I was sighing every few minutes. I hated waiting.

Mikan was still giving me the cold shoulder, answering only when talked too. Just like the prissy corporate arse she had become. I added another thing to my Mikan Sakura list. If number one was to make her mine, number two would be to make her smile. I swore it on my Aston Martin's life. The kid, Kevin I think, raised his head and rubbed his eyes. He handed me my PSP and shifted against Mikan. I saw a sliver of the smile I love on her lips. "Tired buddy?" Kevin nodded and snuggled against her. I smiled, they looked adorable, wait, pretend I did not say that.

"Kid, make sure you wont puke on the interior of my car." Kevin gurgled and soon he was fast asleep. I saw polka touch the tip of her index finger to his button nose and she almost smiled but caught herself. "He looks like Ruka." I mumbled, and she only nodded at me. The light changed and we started to move again.

"What's happened to you polka?" She turned to look at me. "I lived, Natsume-san. That's all that happened to me, I lived, I got rich, then I got richer and I still am." My hands fisted. Years back, the polka I know would detail every little thing that happened to her, even if my ears bled, not like this. "You did not live, you killed yourself." She smiled. Cold, and desolate. "That's a matter of consequence Natsume-san. Sometimes when you win, you also loose."

I sighed. "What happened to us?" She turned and looked at me, her topaz eyes dull. "There was never an us, Natsume-san, there was only I." I tried to insult her, I tried to make a smart comeback, but nothing came. "Lie to yourself all you want, polka. If I knew better you were still head over heels for me." I heard her gasp. "If I remember correctly you always thought you knew better, always thought you were every girl's dream boy, nothing I do could correct that, so think what you want Natsume-san, and I'll do the same."

She turned away from me again. I could almost hit myself with a boulder. Why do I always mess things up? But unlike the other times she did not raise her voice at me, se did not flush red in her adorable anger. She looked at me with cold eyes. I would have preferred to be called a pervert or a hentai or simply Hyuuga. Rather than the cold tone she added to Natsume-san, it only proves that my name was only a formality for her, in her world I was nothing but a slug.

I could not let this put me down, I have three weeks with her, and I hope to Kami-sama I will be able to melt her down in three weeks.

MIKAN POV

I remained silent throughout the drive. I will not, and I repeat will not let his words get to me again. My instant bursts if anger whenever I am with him, the feeling of the slow red feeling creeping up through my whole system, were getting harder to suppress that I needed to do everything I did in anger management eons ago.

This anger was more than I ever felt the past ten years. I shivered at the thought. I knew this was a consequence of being near Hyuuga Natsume. I knew that even before I boarded the plane. That was the reason I wanted to avoid him. Natsume Hyuuga may be the most evil person he could almost compete with the devil. But he was the only one who could make me feel.

I heard him mumble. For the past half hour we have been here in his car, I was trying to sneak glances at him through his side mirror. He was still the same. His raven hair tousled as if to say that he does not care about the way he looks. It was true, point for him, Natsume was one of those people who hardly look in mirrors and yet have the uncanny ability to look good. His face was still sculpted like a Boticelli angel. But ten years did good for his features now making him more like Michael Angelo's David.

His body was still lean, and muscular. His hands were still the artist's hands but were rough and calloused due to years of playing various ball games. But it was his eyes that had astounded me. My memories did no justice to the crimson of his eyes, they were more vivid, more alluring than I remembered.

Always his eyes were windows to the depths of his soul, and they still are. However there was a jumble in his eyes, fear, loss, sadness, and as they are now, they are tinted with something I could not decipher. His hands tightened on the steering wheel, the knuckles almost white, and he let out a loud sigh. A new feeing coursed over me, my heart sped up, my hands ached out to him but I suppressed them, just like I suppress everything else.

Slowly I turned to him, his eyes were dark and brooding. "Is there anything wrong Natsume-san?" My voice was tinted with the feeling, but I hoped he did not notice it. He sighed again, his stance relaxing, his face showed no sign of recognizing what was in my voice "I'm fine polka." His voice was hoarse. "Are you sure?" I asked once again, in the coldest voice I could muster.

"Yeah, just, thinking about… stuff." He remained silent, as if taunting me. I looked closely at is figure. His eyes were still faraway. "Natsume-san, you have a vise grip on the steering wheel, it does not take a genius to know that there is something bothering you when you keep a hold on things as if it were a life line." I said as a matter of fact staring out the window still. I felt Natsume shift, and sigh again.

"Worried about me polka?" I could see the smirk that adorned his lips from the mirror. "No. Just curious, that's all. Correct me if I am wrong but there are few things that make the Great Natsume Hyuuga tick, after all you are the world's greatest man, there is nothing that worries you, even a best friend who cared for you. Nothing ever means to you so curious, why you are acting as if someone killed your dog, as if you would have the space in your heart to love something else other than yourself." I saw him scrunch his face up as if I threw a punch to his gut. "You remember correctly, however what you remember does not necessarily apply to the things now. Like it or not, polka dots, I am not the Hyuuga Natsume you used to know."

His eyes flashed and I felt my hands clench into fists. "You are right, the Hyuuga Natsume I knew died. A very long time ago." Something primal leapt over his features. He swerved the car into the shoulder, making skid marks on the road, horns blasted. He pulled the handbrake up and detached his seatbelt and he swiveled to me. "Do not talk about things you have no idea about, Sakura-san." My heart was pounding in my throat. His eyes were burning, the prominence of his jaw defined as he clenched them tightly. His hands forming a cage around me. On my lap Kevin slept fitfully. I took a deep breath and pitted my anger against his.

"I'm sorry Hyuuga-san I see to have learned from the master." I was burning with anger, and it was getting harder to suppress it, as every minute passes by. "You don't know what happened, so don't act a if you have every right to insult me, and look down on me like I was trash. Like it or not, I did care for certain people, I just did not know how to show it. But for them to give up on me so fast, just because I was an idiot, proves that I was not the only one who was heartless, don't you think?"

My rage turned to full blast. "How dare you put the blame on me!" I pushed his chest and shoved him. "I was the one who tried to make the amends, I was the one who made a fool out of myself when I tried to act oblivious to the hints that you did not want to be friends anymore, I was the one who left her family just so I could build a name for me, since you already had me so destroyed! I was the one who almost lost every dream I had. I dreamt high Natsume, I had a lot of dreams for myself, and you believed that I was a slut and an air head like every other fan girl, you ruined my name, so do not blame me for giving up on you because I sure as hell tried not to!"

My chest heaved, Natsume was staring at me speechless. Kevin was stirring from the noise I created but I lulled him into sleep. It was the first time in ten years I shouted when I wanted and blabbed on relentlessly on what I wanted to say. It was the first time in ten years I became human. "You know the reason you left, is because you are weak. You still are, hiding behind that façade of Mikan Sakura, you are weak and we know it."

Without my consent my hand was raised to his face, making a slapping noise. I willed myself to lower my voice and build up the ice walls again. "I fought for you and for the friendship we had, I fought for myself and my name, I built my empire, I made myself, I fulfilled my dreams. If I did so away from you, it only shows I am strong enough to turn a new leaf. Do and believe what you want but do not make me less of a person for not following you." He was still staring at me. His face drawn into stone.

He did not say anything for a few moments, and we were still on the shoulder. "Please drive Natsume-san." He turned away. "Do not call me that, if you do not wish it. Call me want you want to call me, but do it so with what you feel. Do not try to hide from me, and do not treat me like I am some old geeser who is an important account of your company. Do not build those walls Mikan."

I fought the gasp from getting out. I knew, when we were younger that when Natsume called me by my name, he meant something so serious, so heavily serious that I had to listen to him. I fought the urge to do so. "Just drive Natsume-san." He shook his head. "You opened a debate Mikan, you can't just close it because it isn't going your way. You had your say, I'm having mine. You left me. No, I did not say anything when you were saying what you wanted I demand the same courtesy." Natsume snapped at me, his eyes were livid.

"Whether I was an inconsiderate jerk or a stupid idiotic XY chromosome merged into human, I am your best friend, you did not need to punish yourself for me. You did not need to allow me to humiliate you and drive you away from your home and your family. You were not supposed to let me step on you, and look down on you, you were supposed to be happy, and I was supposed to make sure you were, but you left me and I had no more chance of doing that any longer. You left me Mikan, you took away my best friend and you killed her."

He raised his head, and his crimson eyes burned itself into my mind, "You left and I had no one else. Now you couldn't even call me what you want to, you call me a formality. To hell with formality." His eyes flashed and burned. I tried not to let his words get in my head. "Just drive Natsume-san." His eyes went wide, and then he silently placed the car on drive, and he did not speak a word to me again during the drive. Kevin was sleeping fitfully even through the events. I wish I could do exactly the same.

After another half hour we reached Arabella's dress shop, I made a move to get off the car as quickly as possible but a hand clamped on my wrist. "Please meet me at the Nogi Gardens later tonight, around eight o'clock. You do know the maid of honor and the best man are instructed to sleep in the Bridal Mansion don't you?" I nodded. "Will you come?" I sighed and gathered p enough courage to see his eyes. "Yes. I supposed we have a lot of clearing to do, so we can both go on our separate ways."

He did not reply as he handed his keys to the valet and stepped into the foyer of Arabella's with me. "Hey, I'll bring you back from the hell you made for yourself alright?" He did not wait for me to answer, he stepped into the foyer and strolled casually to Imai Hotaru and Nogi Ruka. Ruka brightened at the sight of Natsume. I carried Kevin into the shop and saw a 'baby cradle, they're safe here' zone and placed him carefully there and approached Ruka and Natsume

"Its been such a long time mate." Ruka said, standing next to his so called best friend. "Ten years have not changed you much, still mushy as ever Ruka." They were silent for a moment, I thought they were going to do the talk to the fist method of greeting, but to my great astonishment, they both laughed that manly laugh and patted each other's back.

"You're walking me down the aisle?" Ruka mock punched Natsume. "Yep, and here to make sure you don't realize you'll be marrying an ice sculpture that will make your life a living hell." Ruka laughed, and a voice called from the hall. "I heard that baka. Nothing is left unknown to Hotaru Imai soon to be Hotaru Nogi."

I gasped as I saw Hotaru. Her gown was simple, and purely her. Her top was designed like a white vest, with corset ties twisting in elegance at her back, it was designed with silver snowflakes. I laughed at the irony. Hotaru would want people to know just who was wearing this gown, the ice queen.

The skirt was full, reaching to her feet and was like a ruffled cake design, it was so simple and yet so plainly Hotaru that you could just sigh at the sight of her. "Hotaru you are beautiful." Three pairs of eyes turned to me. "Mikan." Ruka smiled and enveloped me in a hug, I smiled back at him. "How's the groom?" Ruka laughed. "Never better." I nodded. "I think I'll do the 'hurt her your dead' speech before the wedding, ne, Ruka-pyon."

He sweat dropped and I smiled at him. Hotaru came to me, her eyes were still emotionless, though something flickered into them as she stared at me, I could not decipher it at the moment…

NORMAL POV

Hotaru Imai saw her best friend for the first time in ten years, and boy was the ice queen shocked to see her best friend's eyes a mirror of her own, possibly even colder than hers. After all, for Hotaru Imai, the ice-queen was just a façade, but for Mikan, it ad seeped into her bones slowly sucking her dry.

So she sis what she does best. BAKA, BAKA, BAKA. Three shots reverberated and Mikan was still standing on her original position before Hotaru. "I knew you were doing that, so I took martial arts to get faster on my feet, but God did I miss you Hota-chan!" Mikan moved to hug Hotaru and to the shock of all she hugged back.

"Baka, I'm getting married in three weeks and your decide to go home now. What happened to spa in Malibu, and a bachelorette party at Nice? What happened to pep talk? You owe me 1.5 Million Rabbits for all of those you've missed." She returned to her ice voice and turned to look at Mikan. "What happened to you?" She asked, but Mikan shook her head. "Some other time Hotaru, you're dress picking, this should be the happiest moment of your life." She smiled but her eyes remained cold.

"Hotaru-chan, my, my, the dress is splendid. It hardly needs any alterations." An old woman in a lavender suite walked out the hall, she was elegantly old, and she hd no make-up on, but she looked well. Ruka beamed at her. "Thanks for doing this obaa-san." I turned to look at her. Arabella Nogi, of course, how could I forget!

"Oh, its no matter Ruka, especially with this lovely bride you have." Arabella winked at Hoatru who smiled in return. "I think we need to cinch the waist a bit obaa-san, and trim the skirt about half an inch." Arabella pursed her lips. "Of course, you have a great eye my young one, I might just make you a protégée." She turned and spotted me. "I though I would never live to see this day, Mikan Sakura here in my shop. And with Natsume Hyuuga as well, at last the Gakuen Alice Elite is once again complete." Natsume turned his head down and I smiled.

"Well, we should get you into your clothes. Hotaru dear, you may now pick up your veil, your shoes, and a tiara or a clip would be nice. Ruka, choose your suits now, we'll have time to catch up later, and my, dear, this is what Hotaru chose for you, Natsume please go with Ruka."

As the rest of them dispersed, Arabella lead me to a dimly lit hall with a beautiful velvet gown at the end. It was a tube top with a delicate hyacinth style cut on the chest area, the waist cinched by pearl beads forming an x. The area inside was covered with a darker shade of purple. It was beautiful.

"Nogi-sama…" Arabella shook her head. "Call me obaa-san as well sweetheart, its alright to show me how you feel, the three vultures outside would not know." She gave Mikan a wink and she gaped at her. "Obaa-san… I do not know what to say." Arabella waved her off. "No need to ay anything, Hotaru and Ruka warned me of the tension you and the Hyuuga CEO will emit. I know who you are child, I saw you loose life, day by day, year by year. Did you know that Natsume took a leave for a month, passing over the company to his elder sister, who has about a hundred pin punctures in her body because she keeps answering her bloody phone?"

I laughed. That sounded like Kyria-chan. "Where is she anyway?" I asked as I got into the dress. Arabella sat down on one of the dressing room couches. "She went out to an emergency meeting, but she said she will be back anytime soon." Arabella approached me and tied the corset behind the dress, I took in her shop. It was quite huge, double stairs adorned the common hall, at the center was a three glass mirror where the bride will stand after fittings. On the left hall was the dressing room for boys and on the right, where I was, was for girls.

The interior was all burgundy, with champagne colored lamps that littered the hall way on the right. On the left was a series of mirrors which were actually doors to five dressing rooms. Arabella turned me around and pushed me outside the room and into the set of mirrors.

I smiled as I saw my reflection. The dress was beautiful, not in a way that would dim the bride's light, but beautiful in its own way. Arabella chuckled. "Hotaru was right, you are radiant when you smile. You seem like a very sweet girl Mikan." Arabella let it at that as she held my shoulders which were bared and we stood in the mirror for a few minutes.

"MIKAN!" Until Hyuuga Kyris barged into the hall that is. "Kyria one-chan!" She smiled and hugged me. "Hiya, chibi. Sorry I did not pick you up, there's been emergency in the company. Second. NATSUME HYUUGA!" Natsume scrambled up to the room. His tie was lopsided, his hair was more tousled. "What, where's the fire? Oh, God are we bankrupt? Kyria you have been managing the company for only half a day and." Kyria rolled her eyes.

"We're a billion dollars richer for your info, but that wasn;t why I was calling you!" Natsume's eyes cooled. "Then why were you calling me for?" Kyria rolled her eyes. "There's a kid wailing in the lobby, asking for Natsume-kun." I stared at Natsume, and he swiveled his head to me. "Kevin." We said simultaneously and we shot to the lobby. Natsume, considering he was in pants ran faster than I and had Kevin up in his arms in a nano second.

"Got scared squirt?" Kevin buried his face in the crook of Natsume's neck. "No, I just got something in my eye, that's all." Natsume chuckled and rocked Kevin slowly. "Yeah right squirt, and my hair is pink." Kevin pulled away and scowled. "Nu-uh, its just that ugly blacky color Natsume-kun!" Natsume quirked an eyebrow.

"Am I really ugly?" He asked Kevin who nodded. "You'll regret that." And then Kevin was hanging upside down and giggling. "Now, am I still ugly?" Kevin laughed. His blond hair swinging away from his face, his blue eyes shining in delight. "Nope." Natsume smirked. "Good answer." Then he swiftly had Kevin back in his arms where the little boy happily gurgled.

Kyria smiled at me. Arabella was smug. "Natsume-kun will make a good daddy, ne, Kyria-chan." Kyria nodded at Arabella. "Hai, obaa-san." Arabella clapped her hands as Natsume lulled Kevin into another nap. "I wonder where he learned to do that." "Youichi." Mikan and Kyria mumbled simultaneously. Kyria turned to Mikan and laughed. "Natsume was always fond of little You-chan. He used to be your pseudo-kid, Mikan."

Kyria sighed at the trip to memory lane she was taking. I could picture it too, we were in junior high, and Youichi and Aoi were in elementary school. We used to pick them up, and then we'll take them for picnics or ice cream. You-chan had always been a little Natsume, and we had that few afternoons to watch over him as if he were our son. In reality, he became a little like that for me, but, then again, things change.

Suddenly a cough resonated in the room. "Hey, Hyuuga is cute with the kid and all that, but shouldn't you focus on the bride?" We all turned to Hotaru and gasped. She had chosen her tiara, it was made from pale lilac diamonds, forming five petal flowers, and were nested in a swirl of platinum. Her veil trailed down from the tiara and reaches the floor below it. She was also barefoot. "I am walking down the aisle bare foot, don't ask why."

We nodded at her. Ruka emerged from the dressing room later on and he gaped at his bride. Hotaru smirked. "Like what you see Nogi?" Ruka broke from his reverie and smiled. "Who wouldn't?"

The atmosphere was ruined by the ringing of Kyria's phone. "Oh for the love of God, Hyuuga, what?" Natsume smirked as his sister bit the head off of the person she was talking to. "they are buying five billion worth of… who needs five billion worth of that? Well, I'll be damned. You do know Imai Hotaru is going to murder me right? Idiot, alright. I'll see you there."

Kyria sighed. "Someone's buying five billion dollars worth of our latest soap from the soap company. I need to manage that. I'll be back tomorrow, if I get past tonight alive, do you know how much hard it is to get shipping I have to threat my way in customs?" She looked at Hotaru.

"Go Hyuuga, if it were your wedding I'd go to." Kyria laughed. "Alright, I'll just walk down the stupid aisle when the time I need to walk down the stupid aisle comes. By the way, Mikan these are all your jobs. Follow ups on the various shops Hotaru had already picked, try out some stuff Hotaru and Ruka already tried, put your input in the column beside Hotaru and Ruka, and then report straight to Hotaru. And, for your very special job, you are the one scouting for a honey moon location. Make it romantic, and make it expensive. Pyon- pyon is paying for that, now I have to go, I'll see you when I see you."

Kyria ran out of the shop and swiveled back. "Mikan, Narumi-san, Yuka-san, Tsubasa and Misaki are meeting you by the week before the wedding, all have pre occupations. Natsume, mom and dad are coming home y next week, Aoi and Youichi are at the Nogi Mansion, adios."

We waited until Kyria's silver Volvo drove off before everyone fussed around again. When Hotaru saw Kevin and learned why I had a kid with me, she asked Arabella-san to fit him in a tux and walk down the aisle bearing the ring. Kevin was ecstatic. Meanwhile alterations were determined and logged. The dress and tuxes taken away for further improvements, and after that we were free to go, Kevin tucked in Natsume's arm like a football.

"I suppose the both of you bakas are tired. Let's go to the mansion first." Hotaru flicked her wrist and an Aston Martin Vanquish appeared. Natsume burst. "Imai, why is my Vanquish here?" Hotaru rolled her eyes. "Your sister will be needing her Porsche later today, she asked me to bring your Aston Martin for you. Problem?" Natsume sighed. "Just remind me to kill my sister later on." Hotaru nodded and flicked her wrist again. A Cadillac rushed into the drive. "Natsume, you can leave the keys to Matsumoto-san, he will give it to Kyria, when she stops by here. She is using my obaa-san's car."

Natsume tossed the keys to the old man who appeared behind him and he smiled politely and bowed. They took Natsume's Aston Martin, Kevin excitedly made a mad dash for it and hopped on the back seat. Mikan sighed. "I'm sorry about that, Natsume-san." Natsume shook his head. "Youichi was far more trouble. I don't suppose you remember." Mikan huffed. "You-chan is one of my most treasured memories, even if darkness lurks with them." She marched straight to the car and motioned for Natsume to get his arse up in the car and drive them home.

Natsume spent the whole drive to Nogi Mansions talking with the little kid. Mikan watched them under hooded eyes.

************************************************************************

NOGI MANSIONS

"Mikan nee!" Itsumi Aoi Hyuuga or simply Aoi to he rloved ones came bulleting out of the house and into Mikan. "Mikan nee, we missed you! You-chan could not stop crying when you left. Do not ever leave again, ne, Mikan nee?" Mikan smiled at the lovely girl in font of her, with her brother's crimson eyes, and long raven hair, Aoi could pass for a model,

"Hai, Aoi-chan." Youichi Hijiri watched in the side lines. "So your back ugly old hag." Mikan shrugged at Youichi. "I guess so, You-chan. Gomen." Youichi shrugged and walked to her. He gave her a big hug. "Welcome home, okaa-san." Mikan held Youichi tightly until Kevin poked at them. "Ne, is he your son Mikan-chan?" Youichi looked at the little kid. "Whose this?" Mikan placed them both in a headlock. "You-chan this is Kevin, Kevin meet Youichi nii-chan. No, he's not my son. Youichi I'm baby sitting Kevin for an employee."

Youichi reached out to Kevin and slung him on his hip. "Welcome to the club Kev." Kevin clapped his hands. "Alright, enough drama, both of you, go inside. Aoi, You-chan, take Kevin for the night. The bakas need to get some rest." Hotaru then gave Mikan a hug and rode her scooter to the bridal chambers.

"See you tomorrow mate." Ruka patted Natsume's shoulders. "Well, get some rest, Youichi seems to be attached to your kid now, nii-chan, nee-chan, I'll see you tomorrow,." With everyone gone, a strange silence engulfed the two remaining souls outside. "Let's get you inside polka." Mikan followed him wordlessly.

SOMEWHERE:

"She's become too cold, too hard. Unfeeling." Hotaru propped herself against the glass windows looking out in the field. Ruka rubbed her hand. "Natsume could fix her. He could always make her feel. This morning, she had that glimmer of anger in her eyes. Natsume will help her." The door opened.

"She's changed, this is going to be harder than we expected Hota nee." Aoi rubbed her temples. Youichi was beside her, deep in thought. "She took the little midget here, don't you think that's a gateway to her frozen heart?" Youichi asked. Ruka made them sit on his plush couch. "But she's still closed to us. Its not working." Ruka sighed. Hotaru looked at them.

"As much as I hate to say this, Hyuuga is our last option. We interfere, she'll only close up again, all we can do is watch out for them, Ruka you need to keep pushing Hyuuga, when the time comes that he breaks. And believe me when I say this, Mikan is here not only to crush him, but to pulverize him. In this part of the game, Hyuuga needs us more then Mikan does." She looked out to the window again, the three sighed.

But a glimmer of an idea struck Aoi's head. "Hotaru nee, everyting is ready for your wedding ne?" Hotaru snorted. "Of course, I'm just going along with formality." Smiles appeared on Ruka and Hotaru's face. She had been slave driving him for the past week just to settle everything. "Then Mikan nee and Natsume nii are just trying out what yu picked right?" Both nodded, Youici smirked. "Why not make the trying more exciting?" The four nodded.

"They faced so much, if we fail again this time, we may be too late." Hotaru said. Suddenly Hotaru Imai's handheld device beeped. She sighed and picked it up. "Don't you people understand that I am on a marital leave? I have got so many blooming idiots there to run my company and get me money, can't you grasp tat simple concept?" Hotaru turned pale. "I see, she's here in the mansion, yes I will tell her, personally, I know!" Hotaru flipped her phone off. Ruka went behind her in an instant. Aoi and Youici not far behind looking at her.

"Crimson Tangerine had been caught up in a low pressure area that built just thirty minutes after take off, they tried for emergency landing at Hokkaido base but they didn't make it. There's only one casualty, a flight steward had been flung into a cupboard. The impact broke her spine, killing her immediately. Her name is Michelle Liu." They all gasped.

"She's Kevin's aunt." Aoi whispered. Ruka sighed for the nth time. "Why now, of all days? The poor kid lost everything." Hotaru stood stockstill, leaning into Ruka a bit. Youichi looked fierce. "Not everything. He has us. Mikan-nee wont let anything happen to the kid. But damn, how do we tell them this?" They all sighed. No one had the faintest idea.

IN ANOTHER PART OF THE MANSION

"This is the honorable suite, Master Nogi had instructed the whole staff to make sure your stay is comfortable, Master and Mistress Hyuuga." Amanatsu escorted Mikan and Natsume through their suite. "Amanatsu, I am Mistress Sakura." Mikan corrected gently. She was walking beside Natsume carrying her bags. "I beg your pardon madame. As you can see, the honorable suite is designed like the bridal suite."

Mikan looked around. The room was colored amber. The room was huge, the walls adorned with a maple leaf designed wall paper, there was a large four poster bed at the very ceter of the room draped with amber satin sheets, there was a glas door by the left of the bed leading into a balcony. Shelves lined the walls and a huge plasma screen was situated in front of the bed. Mikan noticed one thing though.

"Amanatsu, where is the other bed?" The robot looked at her. "Mistress Sakura, you and Master Hyuuga must share the same bed, as strictly ordered by Mistress Imai soon to be Madame Nogi." Mikan sighed. "Ne, Natsume-san, I think you should take the floor. It is after all lushly carpeted." Natsume stared at her through slitted eyes. "No can do Polka. I am the CEO of the world's largest company, you, my dear, only falls on second, you take the floor or you sleep with me, it is your choice."

Mikan sighed. "Then, we'll share the bed. Arigatou, Amanatsu, and please call me Mikan, as you used to do." Mikan gave Amanatsu a pat. Amanatsu bowed before her. "Amanatsu!" Natsume called. "Hai, Jeonha?" Natsume smiled at the endearment. "take care now, silly robot." Amanatsu let out a tinkling laugh and wheeled herself out the door. But she quickly swiveled back.

"I forgot, Mikan-sama, your parents and siblings will not make it here anytime soon, they will come by at the wedding, they send their apologies. Even the Masters and Mistresses Nogi and Imai will all be delayed. I fear that only the six of you, seven including the child will occupy the house for now."

"Hai, Arigatou gozaimas, Amanatsu." Amanatsu bowed before Mikan again and wheeled out, shutting the door behind her. "Are you sure you are willing to share a bed with me? Aren't you afraid about my fan girl fantasies?" She said to Natsume caustically Natsume threw his bag to one side, kicked of his shoes, removed his jacket and hopped to the bed. "No. After all, you said you had none."

She smirked. "Admitting the truth, my, my, you are having a bit of human in you. I wonder why?" Natsume looked up at her, his eyes lazy. "I am human, you just don't notice it." Mikan followed suit as Natsume and laid beside him. "What do you want Hyuuga? Acting so nice and fluffy. Have you gotten so tired of your other bimbos you want to play with me again?" Natsume looked like she slapped him.

"Why can't you just trust me polka?" His eyes burned crimson, pain, anger, regret. Mikan ignored them. "Because I can't. I know what you did to Luna, you broke her and all she did was love you. Just like you broke other girls. I'm tired Natsume-san, let's just talk about this some other day, I am not really up to this right now." Natsume sat up and pounded hard on the bed. "Damn it Mikan, enough of this crap!" He turned, eyes blazing on her and before she could open her mouth he had her pinned under him, his hands restraining her wrists.

"I could physically harm you Natsume-san, if you do not move." Natsume scissored his legs between hers, effectively holding her in what her fencing instructor called a vulture prey, it means she has no means of escape.

"Let me see you try polka dots. Now let me say this and shut up for one moment alright? People change, I changed. Okay? I do not go off hurting girls, do you really think so lowly of me? I broke up with Luna because I do not love her, I thought I did, and maybe I did, but I lost it, I did not hurt her on purpose, she knew it was coming. Luna is now living a very happy life, with her husband, Reo Mori and I see her, her husband and her twin boys once every month because Reo Mori is my top company endorser, Kyria-nee makes sure I eat with them every once a month. She's happy now."

Mikan heaved a breath and nodded. "Okay, so maybe she's better off, but why should I trust you? You changed, then great for you then Natsume-san. I figured you did change because Hotaru would not let you near her if you hadn't, but you do not affect me in any way alright? I changed as well, Natsume-san. I do not need you in my life, you are nothing but a nuisance, and I do not need anymore nuisances. From this day forth Natsume-san, I want you to treat me as nothing more but an acquaintance. I am not the Mikan Sakura you know. She's dead. She is never going back."

Natsume tightened his hold on her wrists. She flinched. "Your hurting me." Natsume's eyes blurred and her own widened in shock. "Not as much as you're hurting me! You are a liar, Mikan Sakura, you lie. My best friend is not yet dead, you just caged her in there somewhere fitting her in a tiny box and you are restraining her from coming to me. You know why you want to avoid me? Its because I make you feel what you have kept behind that ice wall, I make you feel, and you don't like it because you are too much of a coward to face those feelings again."

Mikan's eyes flashed. "GET OFF ME, GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" She struggled and she grunted and eventually she pushed Natsume off her. "You are the last person to ever make me feel, okay I do not feel anything for you." Natsume smirked at her. "You're seething with rage for me, aren't you? Mikan Sakura does not get into angry shouts doesn't she? You feel polka. I make you feel." Mikan tore at her hair. "GO TO HELL HYUUGA, AND GO BALD WHILE YOU'RE AT IT!"

She threw Natsume multiple pillows and he was laughing by the time he dodged the last pillow. "Cranky aren't we, alright, I'll give you time to simmer down, I'll meet you at the tree, 8 P.M. Do not be late." Natsume laughed as her livid face peered at him through the pillow he clenched as shield. "AS IF I'LL MEET AN EGOISTIC AND SELF CENTERED IDIOT LIKE YOURSELF! GO TO HELL HYUUGA!"

Natsume laughed and walked out the door. But before he went out the room a pillow hit him square on the back of his head. He glared at Mikan wo pretended not to notice anything and fluffed up the rest of the pillows and pretended to be in a deep slumber. Natsume just smiled and closed the door behind him, though all he ever wanted was to have a pillow fight with her and hold her close as they sleep, but something tells him she isn't ready for that, yet.

Inch by inch he was going to make Mikan Sakura feel, everything. From anger until she could smile again and make his world whole. But he swore tat he will never let her hurt ever again. He caught a glimpse of a powder blue room with a sailboat wallpaper and a sailor inspired bed, he peeked inside and saw Kevin sleeping heavily on the sheets that used to be where he and Ruka would sleep together.

He walked inside and sat down beside the curled up form of the little kid Mikan brought with her. He ruffled the mop of hair the little kid had and tapped the pad of his index finger into his nose. "We'll make her feel sooner or later buddy, we are going to make her feel." He watched as Kevin snuggled closer into his warmth and he eventually gave in and laid down beside the little kid. Hotaru hated to have to disturb them but there was heavy news that needed to be announced.

"Hyuuga." Hotaru called softly from the arch of the door. "Imai, what are you doing here?" Natsume tried to get up but Kevin had curled around him. "There is distressing news, go down to the den with Ruka, I'll go get Mikan. And please, let the boy sleep." Hotaru walked away and Natsume gently lifted Kevin off him and placed a pillow to hold his position.

"Sweet dreams buddy." He ruffled the top of his head again and walked out the room.

************************************************************************

Meanwhile:

Mikan was lying flat on her back on the spacious bed. It was colder without the pervert…. She groaned. She actually called him pervert. In reality, she feared Natsume Hyuuga, because as he said, he could make her feel. Slowly she could feel the hot motion of feelings flood back into her cold and numb body, warming her from toes up.

She hated it. hated it because she could also feel the pain creep up on her. Ten years worth of rage and self pity and remorse all came creeping back up, so she swallowed up the rest of her anger, tried to calm herself, and reconstruct the ice wall Natsume Hyuuga had melted.

"Get up." Mikan jerked up with a start. "Mou, Hotaru what are you?" Hotaru's eyes managed to stop Mikan from her rant. "What happened?" The ice was back in Mikan's eyes, and her movements was that of Mistress Sakura, the CEO of Sakura Corps. She hated to do this but it was necessary, after all Hyuuga could start again. "I'll tell you and Hyuuga together. Come along,"

Mikan walked quickly after Hotaru into the den. "Hotaru." The inventor ignored her. "Patience, you could use that now." Mikan did not reply but she felt the worry trickle in her bloodstream as Hyuuga Natsume sat stockstill. She forgot what she promised herself a few minutes ago. She ran straight to Natsume and placed a hand against his. "Natsume-san is there anything wrong? What happened?"

Natsume did not reply. Hotaru sighed at Ruka. "You told him?" Ruka looked at her dejected. "He was planning things for him and Kevin to do. I can't help it!" Hotaru turned to Mikan again. "Okay, I'll do this quick and dirty, Mikan, Crimson tangerine had been faced with a sudden low pressure area, causing them to seek emergency landing at Hokkaido, it was a hard land and one of the crew had been unseated at the time and was flung against a cupboard. The impact broke her spine and killed her immediately. The victim is Michelle Liu."

Mikan froze, her hand tightened on Natsume. "Kevin…." She trailed off. Hotaru shook her head. "He does not know, yet. I can't tell him, he needs to hear from someone he trusts." Hotaru looked on at Mikan sadly. "You can give him tomorrow, a full day. To smile and laugh and be a kid. Michelle Liu is brought back at Hong Kong. The family is holding a ceremony. They say that if you would excuse them for it, they wish not to see any reminder of the tragedy. It was only Michelle, Mikan, of all the people in the flight, only she died. D you know why she was not seated? She was storing away the teddy bear Kevin left on board, that was why, the family blames Kevin."

Mikan's eyes glazed over. "How could they blame that sweet little boy?" Hotaru sat opposite her and took her hand in hers. "They believe that Kevin is a jinx, to the family. His parents, dead, his aunt, dead. They fear of caring for him, stupid, but they don't think so." Natsume moved. "I don't care about them, I will care for the boy, alone, if they wish not to take him. Imai, tell them I will adopt the boy, in the meantime, until his family wakes up from this idiocracy." Mikan shook her head.

"Michelle is my employee, I am responsible for Kevin, I'll do it." Natsume tightened his grip on her hand. "No, I want to do this, let me do this." Mikan sighed. "Let's do it together okay? We'll take temporary guardianship together, and we'll see where we go, Natsume-san." Natsume nodded and squeezed her hand again.

"I'll call my lawyer." Natsume stood up and went out of the room. "He's changed, really changed over the past few years." Ruka commented, idly playing on the simple white gold band that stands as an engagement ring on his finger. It was a nervous habit of his, in the midst of bad things, his ring was the only thing that gives him an optimistic view. He glanced over at Hotaru and noticed she was also playing with her ring. They really were meant for each other.

"He is, I wonder what wall he hit his head on, I need to make it a historic location here in Tokyo." Hotaru commented, Ruka gave a dry laugh but Mikan was staring out a window. "Mikan, are you okay?" Mikan turned to Ruka with a fake smile on her face. "Yeah, I just need to be somewhere now."

She walked out the room and Hotaru followed her with her eyes. "She's going to the sakura tree outside your house, we need to follow her." Ruka glanced warningly at his fiancée. "Hotaru Nogi, you're blackmailing schemes are a bit out of place this time don't you think?" Hotaru smirked. "You're cute bunny boy but it won't work on me, get up and drag your lazy arse, because we are following them." Se dragged a video cam from her bag.

"Sweetie, don't you think the deal to 'leave them be' means we don't spy on them." Hotaru smirked. "When did I ever agree to that?" She stalked out the room leaving Ruka no choice but to follow her. "Remind me again why I love you." Hotaru laughed. It was enough to remind Ruka, she laughs more openly to him now, no more ice barriers when it comes to him, that itself was enough to make him love her. "Ruka, you have no choice but to love me, remember what you said to me, the day you proposed? I was born loving you? And I would die loving you? That's why."

Ruka smiled just being able to hold Hotaru's hands as they walk was enough reason for him. "Aren't I just the luckiest guy in the world?" Hotaru squeezed his hand tightly. "Aren't you just?" And they smiled at each other.

SAKURA TREE

Natsume threw his phone up and down. His lawyer was already greasing the wheels, by tomorrow he would be a temporary guardian of Kevin Liu, along side Mikan Sakura. He smiled, this would be a good chance for them. Mikan was afraid, he thinks. Afraid to feel again, but he will do everything in his power to make sure she melts down.

"Natsume-san, how's it going with the guardianship?" Mikan asked him, as she sat down beside him, not too close though for his liking. "Its moving along. We'll get the papers tomorrow. Its not what we came here for." Mikan nodded at him. "Its not. Natsume-san I know what you're doing, you feel guilty, you think you need to save me from darkness or whatever, but in reality Natsume-san I like who I am, please do not force me to feel things that are actually irrelevant, do not think you know what I feel."

Natsume laughed. "You really are a bad liar, polka, remember I was wit you from diaper days until we grew up, like it or not, I see right through you, your afraid to feel;, your afraid that I'll hurt you again, you fear I may not fulfill my promise this time, but I do promise you this Mikan, whether you believe me or not, I will never hurt you again, never, so please, don't let yourself suffer."

Mikan looked over at him. "Natsume-san, it would not work, I have long since stopped to feel. I have moved on, and I want to clear this with you, you need to move on too, I am not your best friend any longer." Natsume pressed his hand to her mouth. "Yes, you are, you are my Mikan, I know she just lurks somewhere around you. I am going to free her, you say you don't feel, just now you were worried for Kevin, and admit it or not, for me, you held my hand in that room, you were angry at me, when I told you all of those things because you know its true."

He pressed his free hand to her heart. Her eyes flashed in warning "You're angry right now because what I say is true. I make you feel, I make you feel things you haven't felt in a long time. You want to avoid me, fine, but I won't stop until you admit to yourself that you feel." Mikan shoved his hand away. "Say what you want to, you always do, I thought I could talk sense into you, but you are just delusional, stay away from me, do what you want but do it away from me!"

She made a move to stand but Natsume trapped her between his body and the trunk of the tree. "What the hell are you so afraid of?" Mikan's eyes shone in anger. "I am not afraid of anything. You don't scare me, you do not make me feel!" Natsume burned with anger. "Prove it." And without thinking he pressed his lips into hers. He was rough and demanding and callous. She tried to fight, she pushed and shoved him away from her, her hands pushing at his chest, his arms snaking around her waist.

She pushed him away, but he kep ton demanding, his lips asking for entrance. She tried to scream but it only gave him access to what he was aiming for. His tongue slid against hers, and her pushed become pulls, her lips responding to his with vigor. His arms pulled her tighter, a hand made its way into her hair, her own hands clutched at his shirt and at his hair, fusing him to her.

It was minutes before they pulled away both breathing raggedly and Natsume placed their hand over her heart. "Are you sure I don't make you feel?" He smirked and Mikan's eyes flashed and then her hand connected to his cheek. "Next time you take advantage of me I will personally murder you, am I clear Hyuuga?" She pushed him off and stalked off to the house, Natsume smiled. "You called me Hyuuga, you are indeed mad. Huh, I guess I do make you feel after all."

He watched the stars twinkle before he followed her to their room. He had a feeling she could really murder him, and unknown to him, a pair of lips curved in satisfaction at the sight they witnessed. "This is going to cost me millions." One whispered, the other just sighed.

************************************************************************

**Kyria: There finally finished! I think this was the longest chapter I wrote. Please do not forget to leave me a review!!!!! Arigatou! Again, Sneak Peaks for the lucky reviewer!!!!**


End file.
